We Need Each Other
by Tiva Shaye
Summary: When Toby comes back after four years will Spencer be able to forgive him? What about her three year old daughter? Will they ever be able to realize how much they need each other?
1. Who's Behind Mystery Door Number One?

_**Who's Behind Mystery Door Number 1?**_

"Blue eyes, brown hair, and a dimpled chin. This must be no other than Sophie Hastings. How is my little girl today? " an enthusiastic Aria exclaimed. The little toddler ran into her aunts open arms with an excited squeal.

"Auntie Aria!" Sophie gasped between screams of joy, "I miss Auntie."

"You mean you missed her." Spencer lovingly corrected.

"That's what I said mommy. Why I say it again?" the little girl questioned with the most adorable expression on her face. She seemed to be deep in thought, seriously considering her mother's nagging. Spencer laughed at her daughter as she shook her head, before turning to Aria to give her another hug.

"Sophie I brought a present back from Iceland for you. Why don't you go see if you can find it? You'll have to go on a quest to look for it." Aria said knowingly, a small smile gracing her face. She knew how much Sophie loved adventures, just like her mother. Sophie was out of the room in an instant and the two friends could hear the soft pitter patter of the toddler's feet going up the stairs. Aria turned to Spencer and gave her a look Spencer knew all too well.

"What's wrong? You should be happy. You just got back from your honeymoon and from the looks of you two together, you're still in the honeymoon phase." Spencer gave her high school friend a gentle rub on her back.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with me. Ezra and I had the best time; I'll save you the mushy details- no doubt you'll hear them when Hanna stops by." Aria gave a forced laugh and Spencer immediately caught on. She knew she should question Aria's strange behavior but thought better of it. Maybe she was just tired? Or maybe she was worried about Hanna's prodding? Spencer wanted so very badly to begin her ruthless interrogation but knew that now was not the time. Sophie would come bounding down the stairs any moment now, interrupting their conversation. "Later." Spencer thought.

As if on cue, the three year old stumbled down the last two steps, bracing herself for impact. Spencer was quick on her feet and got there just in time to lift up the girl's tense body and cradle her to her chest. "Whoa there bouncing bean, take it easy. You're not a cat, you don't have nine lives." Spencer let out a sigh of relief, as did Aria, placing a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"Cats have nine wives? Them lucky ducks!" Sophie asked shocked, absorbing this new fact. Aria chuckled at Sophie's recitation of a saying she unquestionably picked up on from Spencer. Spencer and Sophie were quite the pair those two. Sophie was quickly morphing into the spitting image of her mother, what with her mannerisms and undeniable intelligence.

"Yes Sophie, cats have nine _lives_." Spencer had tried to correct her daughter's pronunciation but after months of trying decided that Sophie would grow out of her speech impediment in due time. "Now, did you find the present or have you come to inform the townspeople that Indiana Jones has failed?"

"Indiana no fail mommy. Look!" Sophie extended her arms to display a rectangular box wrapped in a treasure map pattern. The toddler looked to Aria to which she received a nod of approval and an encouraging nudge on the shoulder. Spencer let her squirming daughter down, noticing that she was trying to rip the paper off the box with one hand while the other wrapped securely around her mother's neck. Once free of all restraints, Sophie shred the paper in two seconds flat and began bouncing up and down with her opened gift in hand. "Belle,Belle, I got Belle! Thanks Auntie Aria!" Sophie enclosed the petite woman with a tight squeeze, still exclaiming about her new doll. "I be waiting for Belle!"

"That's right Soph. I remembered you told me that Belle was your favorite princess and that you really wanted the doll. I stopped especially for you after I got off the plane this morning." Aria lit up at the girl's excitement. Spencer stood back and took in this moment, snapping a few pictures before Sophie noticed and tackled her for the camera.

"Noooo mo-mm-yy-I'm-tick-lyyyy!" Sophie panted as her mother moved her hands from her arms to her stomach.

"Oh so you want the tickle monster to stop? Hmmm," Spencer tapped her chin, "What does Auntie Aria think?"

Aria feigned thought before replying "Maybe…" Spencer let up and Sophie was surprised, until Aria came up behind her and began to torture her all over again. Eventually, both adults freed Sophie of her laughter, allowing her to go play with her doll. Spencer and Aria sat on the leather sofa in the living room, delving into Aria's honeymoon tales.

All too soon it was five o'clock and Spencer knew she had to leave and make Sophie some dinner. Spencer was well aware of the fact that like mother like daughter, Sophie would be a nightmare if her blood sugar dropped. So, with a round of thank yous and good byes the duo retreated to the silver Kia outside. "We **have** to talk later Spencer. I need to tell you something and we need to be alone. Call me when Sophie goes to bed!" Aria was heard screaming from the window.

"Mommy I'm ungry." Sophie whined.

"You're _hungry_. Remember the 'h' sound. And mommy knows you're hungry. As soon as we're home I'll make dinner. What'll it be: Hamburgers or pasta?" Spencer questioned.

"I don't like hamburgers. Yucky! Auntie Melissa made me turkey burgers. They yummy. You like them right? We used to have 'em all the time." Sophie made sure her mother understood her request.

"Sweetie that's what I meant. I know you don't like the other burgers. Turkey burgers it is. We're already home so dinner should be on the table in no time. Help mommy set the table when we go inside, okay? If you do that, we can eat even faster. Big girls always help their mommies because they're nice. " Spencer made sure her daughter was informed from the start. She never liked being left in the dust by her parents so why should she do that to her daughter? Sophie usually knew the schedule and the game plan; something Spencer felt would make Sophie have more stability and dependability. Spencer unbuckled Sophie and walked her up the steps of their front porch, unlocking the decorative wood door.

Sophie helped her mother arrange the table while singing to the radio. The doorbell rang shortly after and Sophie waited patiently for her mother to answer the door to unveil the mysterious visitor. After a few minutes, the bell rang again and Sophie concluded that no one was going to answer the door. Feeling very grown up, Sophie skipped over towards the noise, barely reaching the top lock on her tippy toes. Once the door was unlocked, she swung it open and greeted the tall man.

Spencer turned to peer into the dining room and noticed that Sophie was nowhere to be seen. She turned to look into the modest foyer and realized that Sophie was talking animatedly to someone in the doorway. "Sophie Hastings what have I told you about opening the door to strangers. You could get hurt or taken or-" Spencer's lecture came to a quick halt at the sight of the man standing right before her eyes.

"Toby."


	2. Cat Got Your Tongue?

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the great reviews and for favoriting/ following! This is my first story so it really means a lot. **

* * *

_**Cat Got Your Tongue?**_

"Toby." Spencer could not bring herself to utter another word. Her heart was beating out of her chest and not from any love she might've been harboring. Spencer was seething with anger and strangled by the hurt that never left. Spencer had sworn years ago that if she ever came face to face with Toby Cavanaugh again, he would be sure to feel the full extent of her wrath. How could he do that to her? That was one thing Spencer knew she would never understand. Every day she fought and struggled to formulate some reasoning behind his actions because she was the great Spencer Hastings- no rock would be left unturned. Yet, Spencer knew deep down that her efforts were wasted. Slowly she began to stop questioning her friends and sharing her explanations to Toby's uncharacteristic behavior. She stopped waiting for him to call and beg for a second chance, a chance to explain. She locked her questions into the deepest, darkest depths of her inner mind and threw away the key. Admitting to her avoidance, her questions, her love would bring her to her ultimate breaking point. Hastings are strong, too strong, according to most standards. However, Spencer felt weak in a way; never facing her emotions was cowardly, not respectable.

"Spencer." Toby managed, suddenly choking on his words. "What was I thinking?" Toby silently scolded himself. Of course his plans to speak with her would go awry. Spencer made him speechless regardless; forget adding a difficult conversation into the mix.

"I think da cats got your tongue. My teacher always says that to Johnny when he don't answer questions. I like guestions. You like? Why we so no talky talk? Are we pwaying the silent game?" Sophie was nervous and it was written clear as day across her face. Sophie only rambled when she was either beyond excited or downright nervous. But she knew the best way to diffuse a situation- sarcasm. Without even trying she would make witty comments just like her mother and then wonder why everyone was suddenly smiling at her. "Mommy why you no let him come inside? Renember the 'Big Comfy Couch?' Lunette said we always need to be polite. Come in please. See, I'm polite like a pretty little princess." Sophie immediately had the attention of the two adults in the room who both stared at her, rather amused.

Spencer inched aside, slowly allowing Toby into her quaint home. Sophie took this as an open invitation to grab his hand and drag him through the hall and into the simple beige dining room. "I'll get another plate mommy!" Sophie yelled as she ran into the kitchen and climbed up onto the counter.

"Sophie! Ask for help; don't stand on the counter where you could fall." Spencer chastised.

"Sorry mommy." Sophie pouted; she absolutely hated disappointing anyone. "Umm can you help me down? I stuck." Spencer chuckled at her fearless daughter who almost always acted on impulse.

"Wow. What was I like for my parents at three?" Spencer muttered to herself. "And they don't have the sense of humor to appreciate moments like these."

Toby sat at the seat Sophie had plopped him into and listened to the conversation between his high school sweetheart and apparently her daughter. He suppressed a few giggles, mesmerized by the duo's interaction. That is until he remembered who he was listening to. Spencer and her daughter. Her _daughter_. "When did that happen?" The infamous Spencer Hastings pregnant at such a young age was something no one would have deemed possible. But just how young had she been? Before Toby could continue scouring his mind for when all of this possibly could have taken place, Sophie walked through the kitchen archway. She was juggling the table setting meant for Toby and just about shattered a glass before Toby grabbed it on its descent. "Thanks!"

"No problem Soph- it is Sophie right?" Toby clarified.

"Yep. You're Toby?" Sophie began placing the dishes on the table, looking to Toby.

"That's me." Toby smiled down at the little girl. Sophie nodded and began to tell Toby all about her new doll and some of her other toys. Whilst speaking with her, Toby began to finally get a good look at the toddler standing before him. This little girl had wavy mocha hair that was pulled back by a simple navy blue headband. The color of the headband brought out the clear blue hue of her eyes and Toby swore he recognized them from somewhere. The toddler was rather tall for her age but also extremely dainty. Toby saw so much of Spencer in her but there was also something else, or rather, _someone_ else, present too.

"Dinner's ready!" Spencer announced as she placed burgers, broccoli, and salad on everyone's plate. The party of three began to silently chomp away at their meals until Sophie decided that she had had enough.

"Toby what job you have?" Sophie did not understand why her mother and this man were so quiet.

"I'm a carpenter. I build houses and make things out of wood." He explained to an intrigued Sophie. Sophie began demanding more details and was utterly fascinated by Toby's description of his work, which he absolutely loved to see.

"Maybe one day can we build sumtin?" Sophie questioned, sure to give her infamous puppy dog eyes. Before Spencer could interject and tell Sophie that Toby was never allowed back, Toby responded with a nod of his head. Sophie jumped up and down, running over to Toby to give him a huge bear hug. Spencer looked on, awe-struck. She had never seen Sophie grow so close to someone in such a short period of time. "Mommy isn't this cool?"

"It is baby. You're having a humdinger of a day, aren't you? First a new doll and now this, wow, someone's lucky." Spencer feigned enthusiasm because she loved seeing her daughter this happy.

Toby sensed another awkward silence quick on the rise and decided that now was the time to ask some questions of his own. "So Sophie, enough about me, what about you? How old are you big girl?"

"I'm this many." Sophie held up three little fingers before counting them off one by one. Spencer gave her a high-five for her accuracy before Sophie turned back around to talk a little about her pre-school.

* * *

Once everyone finished their dinner, Spencer tucked Sophie into bed, explaining that she had such a busy day so she needed her rest. Sophie would have fought her mother about going to bed early but was so tired that she immediately drifted off into what seemed to be a peaceful slumber. Spencer made her way back down the stairs to finally get to the bottom of why Toby was here, in her house, tonight.

"Now enough with the small talk. Why are you here? Why did you come back?" Spencer was tired of beating around the bush. She had grudgingly participated in the dinner conversation and now she had reached her limit. If Toby didn't explain himself soon he would be getting a swift kick to the ass and the boot out the door.

"I came to talk to you about what happened four years ago." Spencer gestured for him to get on with it. "Can I ask you something?" Toby knew he was stalling yet at the same time he was desperate for some answers.

"You have the nerve to come here after all of these years and ask _me_ a question?!" Spencer nearly screamed, only lowering her voice as to not wake Sophie. Her eyes were daggers and Toby immediately regretted letting his curiosity get the best of him. He was digging himself an even deeper hole and boy did he know it. Spencer was now tapping her foot, hands on her hips, staring at the wall. Toby knew this stance. It was anger _and_ hurt. He had hurt her and that was the very last thing he had ever wanted to do. Tears were threatening to escape her eyes and Toby realized that she was staring to stabilize her emotions. Some things never change…or maybe they do. Before Toby left he was beginning to see Spencer's whole range of emotions and now she was guarded; an entire defense line had been put up. A defense line for _him_.

"Fine if you won't talk then I'll talk for you. How could you? Gentle and sweet? No, I should have never changed my mind about you. I was right- you are the devil! How could you sleep with her? Even worse, how could you force her into it?"


	3. The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow

"_**The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow"**_

"I- I- I didn't do it." Toby began. No, no, no. "It was a mistake."

"So which is it?" Spencer tapped her foot out of sheer frustration. "Why would he come here to lie to me after all these years?" Spencer could not help but think to herself. Spencer felt that she had already endured enough pain to last a lifetime and a half so why, just when she was getting back up on her own two feet, would Toby dredge up the past. But wait, this wasn't even the past, it was worse. These were lies to suffocate her even further. Spencer stared at him, scrutinizing every detail his body language provided. Toby's forehead appeared to be scrunched together and Spencer saw that he was struggling. Little did she know the extent of the internal battle raging just underneath the skin of her former boyfriend.

"Sleeping with her was a mistake. The worst mistake I have ever made. I never wanted to lose you; I was angry with the lies you were feeding me. Please hear me out. You were and still are the most important person in my life. I can't lose you." Toby finally found the speech he had rehearsed countless times flowing out of his parted lips.

"A mistake? How am I supposed to believe anything you say to me? Heck, you began this conversation with a lie." Toby was talking to a brick wall. Spencer would never forgive him after a mere speech and a few minutes. "I trusted you! My family practically disowned me after finding out why we broke up! Sleeping with my sister, really? How could you do that to me? You knew my history with Melissa and you knew that sluttin' it up with my sister would make me life even more of a living hell! And for the record, you already lost me." Spencer concluded, shuddering at the memory.

"_I need to talk to you." Toby walked in the side door of the Hasting's manor, a distraught look on his face._

"_So do I. You first." Spencer was furious but knew that to stay in control she needed to keep her emotions in check. _

"_I slept with Melissa." Toby decided that he needed to get to the point before Spencer blew her top. He watched as her expression of anger transformed into one of disbelief before rapidly changing into a cold, menacing glare. All too quickly Spencer flung her hand, aiming for Toby's face. With his quick reflexes, Toby grabbed her hand and pulled her close, kissing her with such fervor and love that Spencer was momentarily sidetracked. However, once Toby let her go, he whispered a gentle good-bye in her ear and exited the way he came in._

* * *

"I only thought he kissed her." Spencer said shakily to her friends later that evening. "That was bad enough, but this? I just can't." She shook her head, dropping her face into her hands. "Thanks guys but I really just need to be alone." As Spencer exited the room, overcome by her emotions, the girls all looked at each other and knew what they had to do.

"Spencer you can't get rid of us that easily. We know you just don't want us to see you cry. Open up." Emily pounded on the door until Spencer finally cracked the barrier. "Oh come here." Emily cooed, taking Spencer into her arms. Hanna and Aria joined the comforting hug and listened to Spencer finally come clean to all of her racing thoughts and fears. Only later did Spencer find out that the truth was even worse than she could have ever imagined; Toby did the same thing to Melissa that Jenna had once did to him.

With that, Spencer opened the creaky wooden door and gestured for Toby to leave. Although yearning for a few more minutes, Toby silently obeyed. Spencer slammed the door behind him and immediately sank down onto her knees, clutching her stomach as her body was forced to endure a series of gut-wrenching sobs. Unbeknownst to Spencer, Toby stood at the bottom of her porch stairs, holding back tears himself. He could see Spencer through the front door's glass and brass floral pattern, slowly allowing the waterworks to consume her body. "What have I done?" Toby silently questioned himself. "What you had to do." He answered back, a single tear escaping the corner of his left eye.

"Mama?" Sophie crawled down the old wooden staircase across from the kitchen. Landing in the foyer, Sophie hurried over to her distressed mother, quickly throwing her arms around her neck. "Don't cry mama. Sophie love you berry much. I help you; it be okay." Sophie attempted to help soothe and was almost in tears herself due to her mother's outburst. Spencer only wailed more, being reminded by Sophie's kind words that her sweet child would always keep Toby's memory alive; not that Spencer would have it any other way. "The sun wilt come out tomorrow mommy."

"Thank you Sophie; you're right." Spencer hugged her daughter as tears came crashing down once more. The two fell asleep shortly after, Sophie on Spencer's lap, the two cuddled against the door. Although Spencer's sleep would be haunted with images of Toby, she knew in her heart that Sophie was here with her. They would pull through this; they had to. After all, they're Hastings.

* * *

"Why can't I open the damn door?" Hanna pushed all of her weight into the Hasting's stuck entranceway. She could hear mumbled voices right inside the door. With one last push, Hanna toppled in, landing right next to Sophie's face.

"Ow." Spencer mumbled, rubbing her upper back. "What was that for?"

"I didn't know you guys were sleeping in front of the door. You do have beds." Hanna too was trying to alleviate some of the pain from her fall.

"I know but the door does have a strip of glass. I mean-" Spencer was interrupted by a staring Hanna.

"Did you sleep last night? You look like a strung out power puff girl." Hanna questioned, soaking up Spencer's current appearance.

"Gee thanks Han. And for the record, considering the night I had I don't look too horrible." Spencer defended although it was quite evident that Hanna did not agree. The blonde began to evaluate Spencer's wardrobe choice and disheveled state. Spencer had on a high-waisted beige skirt with a simple white blouse, once previously neatly tucked in, now puffing out in every direction. Her hair was matted around her face, a huge knot forming in the back. Spencer's eyes were red and puffy and her mascara had bled down her cheeks and onto her shirt.

"Yeah, you do. Get up and take a shower before you tell me what happened." Hanna commanded. Before Spencer could object, Hanna quickly added "I've got Sophie; she's still sleeping. I know where the food is and where her clothes are for when she wakes up. Go. Now." With that, Spencer brought herself up to her feet and dragged her body up the stairs. She made a quick right and walked to the end of the hall to reach her bedroom.

Turning on the shower, Spencer stepped in to appreciate the feeling of complete warmth. She stood motionless for a few minutes simply reliving the night before, everything rushing back to her. Once Spencer finished cleaning herself up, she stepped out onto the cool slate floors, flinching at the contact. "This is just my screwed up life." Spencer spoke numbly. Even when things were finally settling down and she began to find some peace, something always had to remind her that her struggles would never be over. There would always be one thing to haunt her- the past.

She blow dried her hair and pulled it back into a makeshift ponytail before applying a thin layer of makeup. Slipping on a pair of simple black capris and a flowy white blouse, Spencer retreated downstairs. "Much better; I approve." Hanna appraised her high school friend.

"Thanks, I feel a bit better too."

"Now, tell me about last night." Hanna pressed, desperately searching for the thing causing her friend to be so upset.

"Toby's back. He came and Sophie answered the door, inviting him for dinner. They got along really well and that itself made me ready to cry. I mean what right does he have? Showing up out of the blue, befriending my daughter, lying to me. Did I mention that he told me that he never slept with Melissa then later told me that everything with her was a mistake?" Spencer quickly rubbed at her eyes to remove any traces of her tears. Hanna grabbed her hands and put them at her side, pulling Spencer into a tight hug.

"Auntie Hanna!" Sophie exclaimed, attaching her small body to her aunt's leg.

"I guess the little monster is awake." Hanna smiled lovingly at the petite girl, momentarily letting go of Spencer.

"Rawrrr!" Sophie began to swing her arms and march around the kitchen island. And that was exactly what the ladies needed; a good ole hardy laugh. After a few minutes, Sophie stopped and pointed to her stomach. "I think me tummy wants to be a monster too."

"Come on monster let's get you some breakfast." Spencer shook her head at her adorable daughter. "I bought us a special treat for today…" Sophie began pleading her mother as impatient as ever. Spencer chuckled as Sophie began to beg like a little puppy, barking and all. "We're going to make chocolate chip pancakes!"

"For reals?" Sophie asked, looking at a stunned Hanna. Spencer rarely let Sophie have candy unless it was after dinner or a special occasion. Spencer nodded and everyone shuffled around the kitchen to grab the ingredients.

After a good hour of mixing the batter and cooking the pancakes to perfection, the three girls sat down to breakfast. "This good mommy. You like Auntie?" Sophie asked politely.

"Very tasty." Hanna gave Sophie a high-five. "You are an excellent chef Miss Sophie."

"I love them." Spencer added. "Even if we did make the world's biggest mess." Spencer threw a playful glare at Hanna.

"It didn't say to hold the bowl!" Hanna defended to the two giggling girls. "How was I supposed to know that the mixer would knock it off the counter?"

"Common sense Han. But all's well. This morning was exactly what I needed." Spencer stated sincerely, expressing her gratuity.

"Well if I didn't give you a push now you'd walk out wearing mom jeans and platform flip-flops."

"Hey!" Spencer swatted at Hanna's arm even though she knew Hanna was only teasing. This would be a better day; Spencer was sure of it. The sun had come out and even if the clouds still tried to block its rays, Spencer knew that light would come again tomorrow.


	4. Talk Now, Cry Later

**Thanks for all of your reviews! You guys are amazing!**

_**Talk Now, Cry Later**_

Spencer awoke to an incessant ringing next to her ear. She blindly reached out her hand, feeling for the little device she wished she had turned off before bed. "It should be illegal to call someone before a three-year old wakes up!" Spencer tossed her aged phone across her rather large master bedroom, hoping that it would hit the wall and shut up. However, the few seconds in the air led to not one large thud, but several smaller clanks against the mahogany dresser. "Great," Spencer muttered, peeking one eye open to assess the damage. "Seven years of bad luck. Just what I needed," she sarcastically retorted before pulling the covers up over her head. As Spencer was drifting off back to sleep, vowing to return to her mess after catching a few more z's, Sophie came bounding in, diving onto her bed. The little girl crawled over to her mother then tactically placed herself on her mother's flat stomach. This elicited a groan from Spencer as Sophie began jumping up and down, eager to get her mom's attention. "Sophie mommy is very tired. A tired mommy is a cranky mommy. What is the matter at…four in the morning?!" Spencer exclaimed, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"I thought it was wake up time," Sophie replied simply. "I heard ringing and you were talking and then a boom noise. Do you have the grouchies?" she asked, jumping from one subject to the next.

"No baby, just the yawns. It's very early; you usually sleep for another hour." Spencer smoothed her child's bed head hair. "But we can get up now. Let me just clean up the glass first." Spencer slid Sophie onto her queen size bed, slipped on her gray ballet slippers, then walked into her on-suite bathroom, grabbing a towel. "Did you sleep okay sweetheart?" Spencer looked up from her mess to find her daughter huddled in a tight ball, sucking her thumb. "Guess that answers my question." Spencer chuckled to herself. "Please turn on. Please," she chanted quietly to her phone, scolding herself for being so careless. "Wow. That bad luck wastes no time."

Releasing a disgruntled sigh, Spencer brought herself to her feet, more than ready for her morning cup of joe. Once Spencer finished her fresh batch of heaven and poured herself a mug, the house phone decided now was a wonderful time to let out a holler. "This better be good. I'm up with the moon and have not been given the chance to take a sip of my morning coffee," Spencer answered the call, feeling rather irritable.

"Oh I'm sorry. I believe I told someone to call me right after her three-year old went to bed two nights ago. We need to talk Spencer."

"Aria? Really, four in the morning? My phone is now dead due to you. The funeral's tonight. I don't know if you'll be invited," Spencer deadpanned.

"Spencer this is serious. I can't wait any longer! I have been up all night staring at my phone." Spencer instructed her to go on even though she heard the hesitation in Aria's voice. "It- it-it's about T-Toby. He's back. I-I saw him at the airport," she stuttered, fearing her friend's reaction.

"I know," Spencer answered numbly, forcing herself to remain emotionless.

"But…how?" Spencer practically spelled out the entire series of events from the time Sophie answered the door to the moment she forced him out. "I'm so sorry," was the only thing Aria could think to mutter.

"I really have to go. I'm out of bed so I might as well take the time to get things done before Sophie wakes up. Talk to you later Ar." With a single press of a button, Spencer ended the call, knowing that she had lied. She was ready to burst and didn't want to ask for help. Instead of finishing her untouched cup of coffee, Spencer made her way into the downstairs bathroom and prepared a searing shower for herself. The boiling water penetrated deep, burning her skin until she no longer felt the pain brought on by the last few days. Allowing her tears to fall, Spencer took the razor and sliced the underside of her foot with one firm swipe. Toby really didn't know what he had done to her. But that was Spencer Hastings; impenetrable to all except for her one Achilles heel.

* * *

Sweat pouring down his drenched face, Toby awoke, his heart beating at an abnormally fast pace. "If only it was just a dream," he panted, now in tears. Toby's sleep had been bombarded with memories of Spencer and his heartfelt apology but most of all, he had dreamt of Sophie. "How could this girl be anyone else's? She has my eyes and is tall for her age. Oh and her age. Three years plus nine months is around the time Spencer and I had our first time. I need to talk to her." Toby rolled out of bed practically sprinting out of his apartment to his truck. He had never been able to sell his baby; the truck was Spoby as Hanna had put it, who deemed it their couple's name.

In a matter of five minutes, Toby had managed to arrive at Spencer's home, completely ignoring the various speed limit signs posted every few hundred feet. Knocking quickly on the door, Toby heard Spencer complaining about everyone getting up so early and being so annoyingly loud. When she opened the door she just about slammed it right back in his face.

"Stop Spencer; we need to discuss things." Toby began as he stopped the door with his foot. "I want to know more about Sophie."

"What's there to know? She's my daughter, she's three, she has brown hair and blue eyes, and oh yeah, you're never seeing her again."

"Spence let me in." Grudgingly, Spencer opened the door, leading Toby into the living room.

"Make it quick," was all she could muster.

"You and I were together right around the time you would have been pregnant with her. Just tell me one thing: is she mine?" Toby pleaded, desperate for the answers that clouded his mind.

"Coffee?" Spencer walked into the kitchen, Toby on her heels, acting as if nothing had happened a moment before. As she was pouring herself a fresh mug, Toby whipped her around, holding her in place so that she was facing him.

"Spencer don't avoid this. I deserve to know if I have a daughter and she deserves to know if she has a father!"

"Yes okay?! Is that what you want to hear? This answer doesn't change anything! You don't get to waltz in here and have Sophie call you daddy. You are not and will never be, her dad. Biologically, yes, but every day, no." Spencer removed Toby's grip on her arm and resumed making the coffee.

"You can't blame me for that. I didn't know! You never told me! Spencer, how could you not have told me?" Toby's angry façade faded into a single question of pure hurt.

"I didn't know until after you left. And besides, why would I tell you after what you did to me? I-"

"Mommy what's going on?" a sleepy Sophie walked in, rubbing her eyes. The young girl tugged on her mother's skirt to pick her up. Happily obliging, Spencer lifted the curious toddler and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Mommy was just having a conversation with Toby; do you remember him?" Sophie nodded but then shook her head, confused.

"Did you have a sleepover party without me?" she pouted, pointing to Toby's pajama pants. Spencer looked up and realized for the first time that Toby had never gotten dressed. She watched as Toby grew red in the face, finally realizing what he had forgotten in his haste. However, Spencer could hardly concentrate for all she was focused on was Toby's rock hard abs. The body he had years ago had been maintained well and Spencer was practically salivating. "Mommy hello; earth to mommy; Sophie's calling."

Snapping out of her daze, Spencer turned to Sophie, placing a hand on her hip. "Having a slumber party without my favorite girl? Are you crazy? Mommy would never do that," Spencer said goofily as she tapped Sophie on her tiny nose. "Toby was only stopping by to say hello. He has to go to work soon. Isn't that right Toby?" Spencer shot him a deathly glare before smiling back at her daughter.

"Yeah I better be going. Bye Spencer; bye Sophie." Toby struggled to say her name without giving away his sorrow.

"Bye! Come back soon. We still have to make somtin!" Toby heard Sophie calling to him as he descended the porch steps, a tear falling onto his palm. Toby had no idea what he was going to do, but he knew that staying there would only make things worse. He couldn't decide how he felt about Spencer lying to him. But wasn't that was he was doing too?


	5. Meet Me In The Morning

_**Meet Me In The Morning**_

"We're going to be late Sophie!" Spencer called from the kitchen, sipping her coffee. Almost immediately Spencer heard the quick pitter patter of her daughter's feet. "What happened to the clothes we picked out last night?" Spencer laughed, assessing her daughters wrinkled and mismatched outfit.

"Umm I changed me mind." Sophie looked away from her mother while saying those words. Spencer immediately knew something had happened and began to make her way up the stairs to Sophie's bedroom.

"Sophie how did you get marker all over your clothes?" Spencer tried to keep her cool, knowing that her three-year old almost always acted without thinking everything through.

"Renember when I went to Lily's house? She had a bear with clothes on and then the connercial said to draw. In the washer we got marker off. You suppose to." Sophie explained innocently. Spencer mentally face palmed herself before explaining to her young toddler that the markers were made especially for the toy and therefore washing her clothes may not get the marker out. "I sorry mama. I like that shirt," Sophie pouted. "Can you help me get new clothes on."

"Sure baby. How about your denim skort and your pink ruffle shirt?" Spencer asked as she held out the outfit for Sophie.

"Me like, me like!"

"Okay put this on and I'll pull your hair back sweetie." Spencer began brushing her daughter's hair, before making one tight ponytail. The two went back downstairs and Spencer handed Sophie her lunch box and book bag once she was securely fastened in her car seat. While taking the ten minute drive, Sophie spoke animatedly about career day and how there would be so many visitors. She was looking forward to all of the activities planned for the day and Spencer could not help but smile at her interested daughter. She certainly did have her mother's love of school…"Have a good day Soph!" Spencer hugged Sophie at the main entrance of the building. Seeing that Sophie made it safely into her preschool, Spencer left the parking lot and headed towards Hollis College. Ever since Sophie was two, Spencer had slowly but surely been working towards her degree in law. Her parents were currently helping Spencer to pay her bills, amongst much protest from Spencer, and reminded her of that fact often. However, Spencer was well aware that her parents were not doing this out of the goodness of their hearts for they made it clear that the only reason they were supporting this "mistake of a baby", as they put it, was to keep up appearances. How would it look if one of their daughters was living in a tiny apartment? Spencer knew that her parents would either force her to take their offer or have her leave Rosewood so Spencer, in need of the help and support of her friends, chose to stay. Yet, there was never a gift from her parents without strings attached. If Spencer took the money her parents provided her with, she would have to go to college in order to become a lawyer. Spencer had long outgrown the dream of being a lawyer, despising every court case her parents put above her. But Spencer saw no other option and at last she unwillingly obliged.

* * *

"I don't know what to do Em." Toby threw his head into his hands which were currently propped up on a black bistro table.

"Toby, you have to give her time. She won't let you near Sophie for a while- that's a given- so you have to be patient. She's hurting; no matter how much she tries to hide it, it's still written clear as day across her face." Emily gave her friend a comforting pat on the back.

"I never meant to hurt her."

"Trust me; you saved her a lot of pain. Do you want to know what I would do?" Toby gave a small nod, fearing the answer that was sure to come out of Emily's trembling lips." I know that I've supported your decisions before but lying only goes so far. I think there comes a time when you have to make a choice: spill your guts or go home. You've already tried to leave this place and something drew you back. You have to tell her the truth- the whole truth."

* * *

Spencer finally left the two hour lecture, cursing her teacher for droning on thirty minutes over the scheduled time. "Time management anyone?" Spencer muttered to herself, pushing her entire weight against the oversized door. Whipping out her phone, she quickly dialed the seven-digit code she knew so very well.

"The infamous Spencer Hastings is late? I thought I'd never see the day."

"Ha-ha very funny." Spencer retorted, chuckling a bit herself. "My professor decided to hold me in this hell hole awhile longer today. Can I just say how much I hate lawyers? My parents included in that."

"I wish you didn't have to go for law. You'd enjoy college with the rest of us if you had the choice."

"Thanks for listening to my endless complaints, well for everything really. You're at the little coffee shop on the corner of Parker right?" After the needed confirmation Spencer began to take the necessary route, juggling the phone on her shoulder as she unlocked her car door. "Great, I'll meet you in five. See you soon Em."

Little did Spencer know that the bane of her existence was waiting for her too and she was in for quite the earful.

**Remember that everything in this story has a purpose and is important! Thank you for your support. Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated!**


	6. Ever Try To Untangle Spaghetti?

_**Ever Tried To Untangle Spaghetti?**_

Walking into the quaint coffee shop, Spencer scanned the tables for her high school friend. The place was bustling seeing as it was the perfect time for brunch with a steaming cup of coffee on the side. Finally zoning in on the raven haired athlete, Spencer began weaving through the tables, accidentally colliding with several people along the way. Once she reached her destination, the two friends gave each other a tight squeeze before taking their seats. "Long time no see."

"Sometimes life just gets in the way." Spencer sighed, truly regretting the time the two had spent apart.

"I miss when nothing ever got in the way. The four of us used to revolve around each other and now we have to set up coffee dates."

"I know but soon we'll be in close proximity once more and everything will be back to normal…if there ever even was such a thing."

"Yeah I doubt that- our lives have always been far from normal. We would probably give just about anyone a run for their money in that department." Emily retorted, chuckling slightly.

"These last few months have been hectic with college, Aria's wedding, travelling, Sophie, and just about everything. Hopefully now things will calm down again and we'll be back to seeing each other all of the-" Spencer's statement was cut short however by the arrival of, according to her book, an uninvited guest. Mouth wide open to form the next word, Spencer gaped on speechless as the tall man took it upon himself to take up residency in the idle chair. She could not believe his boldness or rather, his stupidity. For what seemed to her as hours while in reality it was a mere minute, Spencer watched on helplessly. "How dare him!" was the only comprehensible statement that whipped through Spencer's mangled brain. "You have some nerve!" Spencer muttered once she overcame the factor of surprise. Although slightly hurt by her evident anger and hatred, Toby had been expecting this reaction. He knew that by the end of this coffee "date" Spencer would be more cross than ever, something Toby had never wished to impose on the lovely brunette. "Well?" Spencer prompted, waiting for not only Toby's response but Emily's recognition of Toby's unwanted presence. Much to Spencer's dismay she received neither so the tapping of her foot and the rapid beating of her heart were still steadily increasing, the glare fixed on her face a reminder that someone needed to fess up, and fast.

"Sooo…" Emily dragged out the word, stalling for just a little more time. Spencer's quick shift of eye contact elicited a slight yet very noticeable shiver from Emily, although only to the keen observations of the youngest Hastings' child.

"Emily I'm beginning to worry. Start. Talking. Now."

"I-I-I…" stuttered Emily "invited him. Ahahah-" she put a hand up to Spencer's face, making it known that now that she started she would no doubt finish her spiel. "Before you say anything, I did this for a reason. A very good reason. A reason, oh Toby just go on with it," a rambling Emily stated, feeling slightly defeated.

Slowly turning her head towards her ex-boyfriend, Spencer noted his trembling lips. "I wasn't completely honest with you back when we were dating," was the first stream of words that jumbled out of his mouth.

"No?" Spencer responded in a clueless tone, the sarcasm practically dripping from the edges of her mouth. "Not giving a damn about me and pretending to love me while really wanting my sister isn't at all considered to be a lie."

"Not about that and by the way, what you said isn't the truth- at least not the whole truth." Now truly questioning the meaning behind Toby's words Spencer closed her eyes, a hand gracing her forehead. "Hey," Toby began in his soft, gentle tone, "Come here. Look at me." Toby reached out to place his hand on her slumped shoulder only to be met with the hash sting of yet another glare.

"Don't touch me!" The feeling left on her skin made Spencer's heart ache ten times more than it did the day she told him to leave, the day she told him to leave and never come back, the day she told him that they were over for good. Spencer had never imagined him making a reappearance back in Rosewood, let alone in her life. Toby had once told her that she was the only reason he had to stay in this town that viewed him as a cold-blooded murderer. Yet, why should she have believed him? After all, he was the one who lied and wanted to strip her of the happiest part of her life.

Spencer was growing impatient as the time ticked by and no words were being exchanged. Emily must have been on the same page and gently prodded Toby, providing him with a look of reassurance. Spencer nearly slapped Emily's hand away, hating that Emily had taken Toby's side in this gruesome battle. Emily knew what Toby had done to her heart so Spencer could not fathom the reason for the support Emily had given him.

"Back in high school, when A was still at large, I knew that the four of you were being tortured. I knew that when Mona was locked up at Radley that A was far from gone. I knew that the four of you girls were still on the hunt for the second person who made your lives a living hell. I knew that you girls wanted to be safe again and finally be able to take a breath. But I knew more than that. I knew something that none of you had known. I knew that there was not one person left. In fact there were several _people_ left." Spencer's body tensed and Toby was well aware of the fact that he was approaching dangerous territory. Spencer's past pain would no doubt reach the surface once more by this disheartening reminiscing. She opened her mouth to ask the questions that had never been answered. A had left without a single trace, forcing Spencer to attempt coming to terms with the fact that she would never know who was responsible. The questions now whipping around her head had previously been classified as unreachable material however now she hoped that her constant guessing could become ancient history. "Don't say anything yet; there's more." Consenting to Toby's request, Spencer closed her eager lips. "It was the A-Team. I don't know who they were, at least not all of the members. Mona kept me out of the loop on most of the imperative information and conversations. What I can tell you is that they are gone now- for good. They felt as if they had done enough damage for now you girls may never recover. That's what they wanted; Alison's friends scarred for life and traumatized for eternity. They wanted death to be the only escape."

"Wait," Spencer covered her ears as she fit the puzzle pieces of this conversation together. Toby knew that she was smart and would be quick to pick up on his subtle hints but imaging something feels so very different from it actually taking place. "You were working with Mona?!" Spencer screamed as she abruptly slid her chair back.

By now the entire café was watching on, all of the soccer moms ready for the next piece of gossip. Spencer couldn't care less seeing as she was too absorbed by the situation at hand. Toby starred on helplessly, cursing himself for the truth. He had once heard Aria say "There's a reason why you don't just go around telling the truth. It comes back to bite you. Hard." Spencer looked back and forth between the two currently seated at the small table, angered by both. Emily rose and Spencer thought that maybe Emily didn't know this and now she had finally come to her senses. Spencer could not have been more wrong. As Emily turned towards her long-time friend, she quietly asked "Spence can you sit back down. Please listen." Spencer scoffed in utter disbelief. Why was Emily asking her to be so close to the one who not only broke her heart but also tormented her throughout high school? Why was Emily so calm?

Shaking, Spencer slumped back into her seat desperately searching for a pattern to zone in on. She needed to focus; she needed to distract herself enough to will the tears away from her eyes. "I was A-" Toby began his explanation before being cut off.

"Didn't we just do this? Are you trying to make things between us even worse? You're an ass." Spencer growled to a very distraught Toby.

"It isn't what you think. I joined the A Team to protect you. Mona had offered- no, forced- me to play into her twisted plan. She asked me the minute she discovered that Aria was back from Iceland. Her goal was to hurt the four of you the same way that Alison hurt her: destroy you from the inside, rip apart your friendships, and most importantly, kill you with the truth."

"And you just agreed to this so-called twisted plan?"

"No, I thought it through. I agreed because no one deserves that no matter what they have done in the past. The world takes care of karma, not me. Besides I didn't really think that you four deserved the dose of karma because the five of you helped me. The fire may have been terrible and people still blame me for it, but it got me away from a much worse fate. I'd rather be accused of blinding my step-sister and murdering Rosewood's It girl than live a life of abuse," he confided.

"You still had every reason to hate us. You told me that you hated being a person of interest."

"I did and to be honest I still regret it. The thing is, I tried to bury that anger with Alison. I knew that although she may have been evil, you were not."

"You couldn't have thought that at the time Mona asked you to become a member. We hated each other! I had not once tried to make amends with you at that point," Spencer stated. She felt that she had caught him in yet another lie however Toby had more to say.

"I didn't hate you. I knew there was good in you buried beneath the layer Alison had given the four of you."

"Spencer I know this looks bad but Toby is telling you the truth. I know why he believed in you," Emily spoke up, desperate to make Spencer open her eyes a little bit more. Spencer still did not understand and the confusion momentarily overpowered her anger. After a nod of confirmation from Toby, Emily said "Back in the summer, the one when Ali was murdered, she was on a roll humiliating the ones beneath her and ruining people's lives. One day we went on a day trip to the beach a few hours away. When Alison saw Toby there with his family she pulled him over to our set-up and began calling him a freak, perv, and a wasted human being." Hearing Alison's strong and defaming voice due to Emily's account of that day, Toby shuddered, the painful memories seeping back into his mind. "She had no intention of giving Toby a free pass so she began to lift up her Diet Coke, taking aim. You yelled at her to stop, telling her flat out that she wasn't exactly being a witch but bitch had her name all over it. Toby was shocked and so was Alison," Emily concluded.

"That's not all Em," Toby stated, wanting Spencer to know everything about why he thought she was worth saving.

Spencer furrowed her brow for she knew what happened next. "She threw it on you anyway just to spite me. I don't see how you'd be happy about that."

"Yes, but I'm talking about after she chucked the Coke. I walked down to the ocean to try to rinse off when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to find you standing there holding some ice and a towel. You asked me if you could help me clean off because the salt water wouldn't do much to the syrup from the soda. You had defended me so even though I didn't completely trust your motives I allowed you to help me. And Spence, all I remember after that is you apologizing and telling me how Alison was wrong for doing what she did. By the time I was soda free, I knew that you were different. If nothing else, I knew that you were not Alison." Spencer sat dumbfounded by Toby's declaration and that was enough to strip Spencer of a portion of her anger. Unfortunately, the anger was masking the sadness and Spencer was becoming blurry eyed. Quickly excusing herself to go to the ladies room, Spencer escaped before Toby had witnessed the tears that came cascading down her cheeks. He would think that all was forgiven if he saw her cry when Spencer was in fact still not ready to accept his innocence.

Here she was crying over her ex-boyfriend and stalker in a tiny gray stall while more questions needed to be asked. Snapping herself back into something presentable and hastily swiping at her tears, Spencer left the putrid bathroom. She retreated back to table only to find that it was now occupied by one instead of two. "Where's Toby?"

**Thank you for your support! Please don't be a silent reader! Review, review, review!**


	7. My Life is Full of Crazy People

_**My Life is Full of Crazy People**_

"Where's Toby," Spencer repeated, raising her voice slightly. She had overcome the shock of the news presented to her and was now willing to hear more. Why did he always leave when she was just getting ready to listen?

"He forgot that he had to get to something or other. I really didn't get a full explanation. He ran out so fast once he checked his watch. I do know that he was devastated though, I mean you did flee the scene of the crime. Never thought I would ever see you do that," Emily confessed, trying to gauge Spencer's reaction.

Much to her surprise, Spencer laughed. After a few moments of incessant laughter, Emily began to worry. Something was not right. "You…got me…good!" Spencer cackled, which befuddled Emily to the highest degree. Noticing the confused look Emily was sending her, Spencer patted her on the shoulder. "I thought…the two of you…were telling the truth."

"We were," Emily tried, not understanding why Spencer was acting so very strangely. "Spence please calm down."

Spencer kept up her act knowing somewhere deep in her heart that if she stopped she would melt away and no longer be the strong one. Her icy exterior was her greatest weapon against the world these days. If no one tried to get in, then no one would ever have the chance to hurt her again. Throwing herself down into an empty chair, she let out a long sigh, now simply chuckling. "I would have bought it too," she exclaimed. "But I know we're here for friend time, not ex-boyfriend time. I won't let him back in- don't you worry. That was an amazing prank."

Emily stared into Spencer's eyes truly hoping that she was back to her witty ways. Yet she was greeted with none other than a dry mouth, no sarcasm seeping through the crevices between her lips. "Do you want some coffee?" Emily began with the hopes of bringing her friend back to her senses. Without waiting for an answer, Emily rose from her place at the table and strolled over to the barista's counter. "Two medium- actually make that large- coffees and load them up with caffeine. We have a lot of talking to do."

* * *

Toby could not believe that he had just high-tailed out of the place but he really did have to get moving. If he didn't make the presentation on time he would not get paid a single ounce. However, he was beginning to realize that it would have probably been better to go without his payment of children's laughter and entertainment and choose Spencer instead. Yet still, he knew that he had made a commitment and wanted to honor that.

"What could Spencer possible be thinking?" was all that ran through Toby's mind. He understood that she was slow to listen and even slower to forgive. He guessed that Spencer had already written him off and now more than ever wanted nothing to do with him. Although telling the truth brought back past scars and wounds for not only her but him as well, he had decided after his talk with Emily that this was the right thing to do. "I wish she would hear me out. I wish I could tell her everything right down to how much I've always loved her," Toby thought. "I was a fool to follow those monkeys, but I knew it was for the best. I knew that there was no other option." Toby reconfirmed the decision he made back when he was eighteen. No matter what consequences came about, he was sure that his choices were the best ones possible and Spencer would no doubt get an earful one of these days if she would only let him in.

* * *

"Spencer read my lips: Toby is telling the truth," Emily tried for the tenth time in the last hour. Noticing that Spencer was still staring dreamily up at the ceiling, engrossed in the diamond tiles above, she banged her head on the table.

"Be careful you don't combust. You'll spray coffee everywhere and I'd rather not clean that up," the sarcasm came dripping through.

Emily's head shot up, her eyes wide, a pink mark forming above her left eye. "Is my Spencer back?" she questioned excitedly, adding flames to the fire of hope in her chest. But Spencer was gone again, off in her own little world. Emily could not decipher this message. "Did Spencer want her to drop the subject? Was she getting the silent treatment? How is Spencer staring up so long? Doesn't that hurt her neck?" was the steady flow of Emily's racing mind.

Finally, she took a more direct approach. Yanking Spencer's arm and practically dragging her out of the café, Emily set off for a more private location. Settling between the café's right wall and the boutique's left, she came to a sudden stop. She let go of Spencer's arm only to stare into her clouded orbs and say quietly, in a teary whisper, "Please listen." At that point Spencer's façade was quickly fading and she broke at the sound of her best friend's pleas.

"Are you alright? You look sick. Do you want me to take you to the doctor?" Spencer asked in a very serious tone.

"What? I'm not sick, I'm worried. You are not processing anything at all."

"What are you talking about? I'm fine, the day is great, let's go take a walk," Spencer spoke easily with a smile playing on her lips.

"No! I don't want to walk; I want to talk. You're not happy even if for some godforsaken reason you actually believe that you are. Toby was A but for a good reason. You were not meant to be hurt. The sky is blue. The grass is green. Hello, are you getting any of this?" Emily asked. She observed Spencer's reaction and realized that her friend was giggling to herself.

"There you go again with those jokes of yours," she laughed once more before speaking again. "I'm going to go enjoy the sun. See you later!"

Staring at Spencer's back as she slowly walked back to the sidewalk, Emily let a lone tear escape her eye. "Am I just making this worse?" Emily screamed aloud to herself, covering her eyes with her hands. "This one's in denial and that one is running off! Since when did these happy friendships turn into _Greetings from Dysfunction Junction_?"

**I have a lot planned for the next chapter so stay tuned. If anyone is the first to correctly guess where Toby went they will make a cameo appearance! Thanks for your support- it means a lot to me!**


	8. I Wasn't Expecting That Or That

_**I Was Not Expecting That…Or That**_

Hearing the soft click of the unlocking glass doors, Toby stepped inside the small office. He walked towards the desk, peering around one of the large stacks of paper to find the secretary. "Hello Ms…Bennet. I'm here for the carpenter booth."

"Hello sir, you must be Mr. Cavanaugh. Take this pass and go down that hall and make a right," the woman said as she pointed this way and that. Before Toby could even squeeze in a thank you, the secretary was hiding behind her papers once more.

Taking this as his cue to leave, Toby quickly exited the office and attempted to rush down the hallway before he became late. Toby changed after he met Spencer, in more ways than one. He could never shake the feeling of dread when he realized that he might be late, just as Spencer never could. Smiling fondly at the memory of her running out of his apartment, afraid that she'd be late for school, Toby found himself walking straight into a half-wall, or so he thought.

"Oww." He looked down to see a young girl, her face turned to the ground, as she rubbed her arms and the sides of her stomach. "I'm really sorry, super sorry, I didn't mean to," the young lady let out in a short breath. Toby looked down and saw that the girl was hunched over, now resembling a school boy being sent over to the corner for some 'thinking' time. Bending on one knee, Toby gently lifted up the girl's chin, calmly hushing her sobs as he carefully brushed the tears away.

"Hey, look at me. It's okay, no harm done," Toby said soothingly. Slowly the girl muted her cries and opened her dazzling blue eyes, only to be met with those same eyes looking back at her. Toby almost pulled back out of pure and utter shock but recollected himself as not to scare the child he knew to be his daughter.

The girl's eyes widened and she hugged him immediately. "Renember me? I Sophie! We going to make sometin right?" Toby could hardly believe his ears- Sophie liked him?

"You really want to build something? You're really excited, aren't you?"

Nodding her head enthusiastically, Sophie exclaimed "Yepppers! I want to make stuff and I renember you saying you would help me." Toby's heart dipped down for a second when he realized that Sophie only smiled at him because he would teach her his line of work. Yet again, how would she ever know? How would he ever be given the privilege to father their amazing creation? Spencer wouldn't even let him within walking distance he assumed. Before he could contemplate his sorrows and mistakes any longer, Sophie was dragging him by the hand to his desired destination.

Toby quickly arranged the tools and supplies he had brought, opening the booth just in time. The little three and four-year olds wandered into the auditorium and Sophie drifted off somewhere into the crowd. "Just when I get started, they run away," Toby sighed sadly.

In and out of the crowd weaved students and teachers, breezing by every booth until one grabbed their interest. Toby held onto to some of his audience for a while but soon they would leave, noticing that the person in the next booth was a baker who gave out sugar-filled treats. Approximately fifteen minutes later, a familiar face looked up at him expectantly.

"Hello Ms. Sophie. Would you like some help today?" Toby gave his best impression of a sales associate.

Sophie immediately caught on and joined right in. "Yes Mr. ummm Toby," she finished after the whispered detail from the blue-eyed man. "I like to make my letter. I want S."

"Coming right up my darling. Actually, I need some help back here. Would a nice lady like you be able to lend me a hand?" Toby questioned with a knowing smile on his face. All too quick to oblige, Sophie made her way behind the booth and climbed on the pieces of wood piled up next to her. Toby secured a hand around her waist to ensure her safety on the uneven and moving wood while placing a pair of goggles on Sophie's petite face. He placed a neatly shaven square slab in front of them before grabbing a tool used for carving. Guiding Sophie's fingers to the safe end of the sharp object, Toby locked his hands around hers and went through the motions several times. Eventually he placed the tool back down and dusted off their piece of art. "Go to the other side and close your eyes." Sophie readily took off her goggles and was around the table in one minute flat. Toby expertly coated the carving with a fast drying stain before instructing Sophie to count to three then open her eyes.

"One...two...three!" The look on the brunette's face was absolutely priceless. She was standing with her mouth hanging open, her tiny hands plastered to her cheeks. "I love! I love!" Toby would treasure this moment forever.

"You made it- this is some excellent work here. You're a natural," Toby said as he ruffled the hair on the top of her head.

"You helped! My mommy will love this super much!" And with that, Toby's face began to fall as his heart melted all too fast. Spencer would never accept this and Sophie would never remember the first time she made something with her dad.

"I thought this was for you. S for Sophie."

"No silly, it be mommy's birthday next week and I need a present," Sophie explained.

"Oh, well that is very sweet of you." Toby once again felt the young girl lift his spirits. She loved her mother so very much and if Toby wasn't allowed to do the same, then Sophie could for the both of them. At least Spencer could have a little piece of him even if he couldn't have a small part of her.

"Sophie you need to come with us, we're going to go back to the classroom very soon," a petite woman came by, tapping Sophie on the shoulder.

"Yes Miss Nikki," Sophie said. "I just got to say bye to my friend. See what I make?"

Admiring the work of art Sophie was displaying, the teacher high-fived the bright little lady. "That is wonderful." Looking around the pieces Toby had on display on the table, she rubbed her chin. "Do you work on houses?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do," Toby stated proudly. "I'm a carpenter and a bit of a designer if I do say so myself."

"That's great! My house is being remodeled and I just love intricate finishes. Would you be interested?" Absolutely agreeing, Toby took out one of his business cards and handed it to his future customer.

"He really bestest Miss Nikki," Sophie cut in, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"I can tell. Why don't you run along dear and get in line with your classmates. I'll be right over to walk everyone back to the classroom." As Sophie skipped towards her babbling friends, the sly teacher reached over with her pen and made a note on Toby's forearm. Before he could even object, she was gone.

Needless to say, he spent at least twenty minutes in the little boys' room, desperately trying to scrub the ink off of his arm. Although his mutterings scared a few of the preschoolers, Toby was too absorbed in the blue ink to notice. Maybe he wouldn't have a new customer anytime soon…just maybe...no, he definitely wouldn't have a new customer anytime soon.

**Sorry for the late update! As always please review! More reviews=a faster update. Oh, and suggestions about what you hope to see will be taken into consideration when I'm writing future chapters! Thanks for your support:)**


	9. Yes, No, Maybe So?

_**Yes, No, Maybe So?**_

"Hello Spencer," a vaguely familiar voice waded through her ears.

"Wren?" Spencer turned around, quickly embracing her childhood boyfriend. "Long time, no see. How's life?"

"Quite disappointing. I mean the top doctor doesn't have his top dog," Wren smiled. Toby would have cringed at the use of the word dog for any woman, but would have no doubt started a fist fight if he heard that term applied to Spencer. _"Why am I thinking about him,"_ Spencer silently scolded herself.

Spencer, at a loss for words, settled with "Really? A handsome guy like you, all alone? Well that's not human nature." Joking seemed to ease her tense shoulders into a comfortable position and Spencer was finally able to relax since her meeting with Emily. Who knew that faking memory loss and pulling out the blonde card could have its perks? Hanna had been on the right track all of these years. Sometimes you really can fake it 'til you make it.

"Still the Spencer I remember from back in the day," Wren chuckled before placing his hand on Spencer's arm. "Speaking of which, I thought we could go out for a cup of coffee- I know you're single so tea isn't a must."

Spencer knew that she was walking on thin ice. Her parents would never approve, not that she really cared, however they did pay the bills every month. Hanna would no doubt pull out the "bitch slap" and try to knock some sense into her. Emily would sit quietly on the sideline until finally mustering up an argument that involved Spencer's love for Toby. As for Aria, she would track down said man and give him a stern talkin' to. Yet, at the same time, Spencer acknowledged the fact that this was her life and moping around upset about her first and last love was a waste of valuable time. She wasn't getting any younger as Melissa had put it. Also, if she started dating again, the girls would be forced to stop setting her up on blind dates which she so evidently despised. "Sounds like a plan. When are you free?"

Surprised that she actually accepted, Wren quickly responded that now was as good a time as any. The two made their way downtown to the less reputable café, after Spencer said that she did not wish to make a reappearance at the one she was at just moments ago. Wren questioned her for they were only a few blocks away from the very popular hangout spot, but nonetheless agreed.

* * *

Finally shuffling into the brightly lit, mauve colored establishment, Spencer found a table as Wren took the liberty of ordering their coffees. "Here is your light and sweet coffee with skim milk and three sugars," Wren announced while smiling broadly. Spencer recoiled as the coffee was placed in front of her, before quickly hiding her disgust for the cup of joe. This was Melissa's favorite concoction, not hers. Didn't Wren know anything- her and her sister lacked all connection whatsoever. "_We were never really together. How should he know the difference?" _was the stream of words that put Spencer back into her logical mindset.

"Thanks Wren," Spencer gave a toothless smile, as she watched Wren take his seat across from her at the small round table.

"No trouble at all. So, are you in line to be the next great Hastings lawyer?"

"Unfortunately, yes. You know my parents- the look is the most important."

"Ah, yes. I seem to recall them not being too fond of how our relationship looked. But anyway, it's a pity you will not become a doctor so that we could work alongside one another. You were always so gifted in the medical field."

"Hmm, I don't see when you would have witnessed that side of me. After all, we barely held a conversation before you made out with me," Spencer scoffed.

Laughing awkwardly, Wren began playing footsie with the woman seated before him. "Young love, young love. We were a bit reckless, weren't we?" Earning a small laugh from Spencer and promptly after, a pale blush, he continued. "We know each other on a deeper, more intellectual level. We can communicate without words being a necessity."

This confounded Spencer; she could not decide if this was a true statement. Did they truly know each other or did Wren only care for her family? Brushing off the latter, Spencer came to the conclusion that of course Wren was sincere and meant what he said. "I know; we're something alright. Just always in the right place at the wrong time."

"Yes indeed. Like the night you came over to my place after your first breakup with the Carpenter. You were completely pissed, so it was most definitely the wrong time," Wren reminisced.

"Oh so I was the damsel in distress? I believe I had you wrapped around my little finger," Spencer chimed in.

"I think your memory is slightly tainted. Practically throwing yourself at me gave me the upper hand."

"So you think. I was completely exposed, each and every one of my guards down. That, for a fact, eliminated the title "damsel" altogether," Spencer defended.

"The Lawyer has won again- not that I ever doubted it." Spencer nodded as she took a tiny sip from her cup of hell. Grimacing at the taste, she quickly wiped her mouth. Noting that Wren did not see her face, she conjured up an excuse for her strange behavior.

"I'm actually not very thirsty; trying to kick my addiction in the ass," Spencer joked.

Wren gave a cheeky smile, loving that Spencer could still speak easily around him. The two sat for a while in a comfortable silence, before Wren decided to speak up. "Where has life taken you? I hear you're going to college."

"Absolutely, my parents would never allow me to drop out." Spencer began, thinking of all of the possible ways to tell Wren about her child. So many people left after that speech and she wasn't quite ready to be alone again.

"_I'm pregnant," a tear-struck Spencer choked out. _

"_Did we hear you correctly?" Aria asked, her mouth agape. With a timid nod of confirmation, the girls huddled around their distraught friend, rubbing her back soothingly._

"_Shhhh…" Emily prompted, wiping a stray tear away with the pad of her thumb. "Does Toby know?"_

"_No, I can't tell him," she sobbed "I can't give him the chance to hurt me again."_

_Understanding, Emily hugged Spencer tighter and took part in another round of tears. "A knocked up Spencer? Damn, rabbits must be flying." Hanna attempted to lighten the mood, only to be smacked upside the head by a nervous Aria. The girls looked over to Spencer, trying to make out her reaction. To everyone's surprise, they saw the once tear struck mother morph into a laughing three-year old, rolling on the floor._

"_For the record Hanna, its pigs, not rabbits!" Spencer lovingly corrected. Sometimes a spoonful of sugar really did help the medicine go down. Spencer would forever be indebted to the never ending support of her core group of friends- her soul sisters as they teasingly nicknamed it. _

"Spence, are you okay? You're staring off into space." After a mumbled apology, Spencer concluded that the first date probably wasn't the best time for her sob story to be told. "I understand that you're not being allowed to do want you want to be doing, even as an adult," Wren prompted.

"Oh, sorry it's just that so many people have become judges instead of friends," she began. "If I decide to be anything besides a lawyer, I'm practically dead, Spencer joked.

"I know. My parents were always a bit rough on me to have the perfect life," he reached for Spencer's hand. She allowed him, feeling comforted by his touch. "I don't know if you'll be comfortable with this but I was hoping that we could see each other again sometime, as _more_ than friends," Wren persuaded.

Engrossed in his accent, his words, and the memories he elicited from her heart, Spencer looked deeply into his deep amber-colored eyes. "Yes, I think that I'd like that too."

**Thank you for your support! If I get ten reviews I'll update by Friday!**


	10. Tears of Sadness or Those of Joy?

_**Tears of Sadness or Those of Joy?**_

"What did I do, what did I do, what did I do?" Spencer could not keep herself from repeating that one simple question. A thousand thoughts raced through Spencer's mind as she tried to take a seat at her dining room table- promptly falling to the floor from her lack of concentration- a scream of sorts escaping her mouth.

"Mommy got a boo boo?" Sophie asked as she skipped through the front door, Aria walking slightly behind her.

Getting up and straightening out her rumpled clothing Spencer hugged Sophie and responded with "No, Mommy is just being silly today." Looking to her petite friend Spencer added "And thanks Ar for driving her home. I owe you one."

"No problem; I've missed my little princess," Aria said as she ruffled the hair residing on Sophie's tiny head. "And I kinda sorta missed a certain tall brunette too." Laughing, Spencer engulfed Aria in a tight squeeze, realizing how crazy the week had been. As Sophie scampered up the stairs to begin her homework per usual, the two friends took a seat on the living room couch, trying to catch up.

"No I'm serious. I saw Ezra talking to Jackie and felt like a crazed teenage maniac on the verge of ripping someone's hair out."

"Seriously? Wow, you've got some competition," Spencer joked. Aria playfully punched her in the arm, smiling when Spencer let out a "hey I'm fragile."

"So what's new? Gossip please. Toby-themed is preferable."

"I swear, you're a mini Hanna. Nothing is new in that department." Aria responded with a look that read are-you-kidding-me-there-is-always-something-new-and-Toby-has-been-around-an-awful-lot-this-past-week. "Okay, okay," Spencer relented. "He knows that Sophie is his daughter, that I want nothing to do with him and neither does she, and that I am even angrier now that he has admitted to being A," Spencer huffed out in one breath, almost too quickly for Aria to pick up the words escaping her mouth.

"Wait…what? Toby's A?!" Aria screamed, grabbing Spencer by the shoulders.

"Yeah, told me this morning after classes. Emily was there too but she was oh so supportive of his confession," Spencer glared, acknowledging the fact that she needed time to process this newfound information.

"There has to be more; Emily would never do something to hurt you. She's harmless."

"You seem to forget her and Jenna, her and Nate, and her and Mona," Spencer scoffed.

"Every rule has an exception Ms. Math is my Middle Name. Besides, you're not even trying to convince me- I can see that you're trying to convince yourself. You just don't want to believe that there is any good in people. Believe me, I didn't want to either; in fact, I bet that none of us have. You know why?" Before Spencer could respond, Aria held up a hand, successfully muting her stubborn friend. "We have been kicked around for years, been met with murder after murder, found friends to be enemies and enemies to be friends, all in all our lives were screwed from the start. You've eaten one to many raisin cookies."

"What?" Spencer gave way to an almost bemused grin.

"Chocolate chips are the friends of life. Raisin cookies are the reason I have trust issues. Duh," Aria exclaimed before proceeding with her point. "No bitch can be trusted is practically our motto. Everything is out to get us because it feels like no one has ever been there to catch us. We try to stay strong but my god if we don't learn that not everyone is revenge-hungry and killer-crazy, we are going to end up in matching green uniforms in a mental institution. Yeah, I went there!"

"Wow, take it easy Pipsqueak," Spencer shrugged out of Aria's death grip on her shoulder. "I do not have trust issues or people issues for that matter. In fact, I'm even going out with a guy this weekend." Wishing she could face palm herself for letting that piece of information slip, Spencer cursed under her breath. Spencer was confused to why she even accepted Wren's proposal in the first place, let alone why she would go bragging about it to her friend. Yeah Wren was nice, but there was a lot she wished was different. What, she couldn't yet decipher, but she knew there was something telling her that Wren shouldn't be trusted. _"No, I don't have trust issues, lighten up. It's just a date. Wren is a great guy..." _Spencer's thoughts trailed off.

"Really, with who?" Aria asked as a smile graced her face. The girls had been trying to set Spencer up for ages. Hanna claimed it was because Spencer seriously needed to 'get some' so she would take it down a notch, or maybe more like twelve notches, but both Aria and Emily knew that Hanna was worried about her. The girls wanted Spencer to be happy and realize that there is such a thing as love. They wanted her to reach a point where she no longer had to parent a child on her own and didn't have to hide who she was to her family. All three girls knew that there was more out there for their Spencer and tried to get her to see it too.

Realizing that Aria would never allow the guy to remain anonymous, Spencer mumbled a simple "Wren."

"Wren, as in your sister's ex-fiancé? Wren, as in the sexy British doctor? Who would've thought." Aria murmured to herself.

Hearing enough of Aria's rambling, Spencer said "Yes and yes. I met him today for coffee and we really hit it off." Spencer knew she was bending the truth a little, okay, a lot, but it was what had to be done. Maybe if the girls saw that she was finally moving on, they wouldn't realize that she was slowly breaking down too.

"I'm happy for you," Aria stated, fake smile and all. Aria wasn't sure of her feelings for the guy and for that reason, was worried for Spencer's sake. Her friend didn't need any more relationship woes and Aria hoped that Wren would prove himself to be a good boyfriend. "I should probably go. Ezra's waiting for me and I haven't started dinner yet and-"

"Aria, don't worry about me. I'm glad we got to catch up. This week was a nightmare. Talk to you later; we all have to get together soon," Spencer interrupted, hugging the tiny woman. "Sophie, come give Auntie Aria a kiss goodbye!" she yelled up the stairs. Ever so gracefully, Sophie came tumbling down the last few steps, tripping upon impact, but nevertheless falling into her aunt's awaiting arms.

"Bye Auntie! Love you!" Sophie waved out the window as she watched Aria drive away. "Mommy what's for dinner?" Spencer laughed at her daughter who never seemed to experience the feeling of being full.

"Come on Munchkin, let's feed your hungry tummy," Spencer smiled as she lifted her daughter up and strolled into the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner had long passed and the light from the sun was slowly disappearing when Sophie jumped onto her mother's large bed. "Mommy, I gots surprise for you!"

"Really, a surprise? Why my little girl is as sweet as they come. What is it?" Spencer played along.

"I can't tell you or it wouldn't be a surprise Mommy." Sophie threw up her hands in exasperation. "I made it at Career Day." Spencer began guessing, flattering Sophie, before initiating a tickle war. When the two finally stopped laughing Sophie leaped off the bed saying "Catch me if you can! I leprechaun." Remembering her daughter's obsession with leprechauns, after one to many St. Patrick's Day celebrations with the gang, Spencer chuckled. Arriving in Sophie's room, Spencer approached Sophie, getting down to her eye level. "Here mommy."

In Spencer's hands laid a Dora blanket folded in a thousand different directions and held together by the sparkly hair bands she had bought for Sophie last month. There was a picture lying on top of the blanket that seemed to be a heart filled with many smaller hearts in red and pink crayon. "Aww," Spencer put a hand over her mouth as she felt her heart tingle. Carefully unwrapping the mysterious object, Spencer pulled the present out from its protective shield. She was immediately silenced, tears brought to her eyes instantaneously. When Spencer's voice began functioning once more, she looked up into her daughter's gleaming eyes and saw no other than Toby staring back at her. "You made this baby?" Spencer croaked.

"Yes I make it. Toby helped me. I hit him by accident and we talk. Then we made letter." Sophie stated proudly.

"Wow, this is beautiful Sophie. Thank you." Spencer pulled her daughter onto her lap and ran her fingers through Sophie's silky tresses. Although this salted so many of the raw wounds Spencer still had on her heart, she was no longer crying out of pain. Her daughter, _her daughter_, was just like her father. One of blue eyes, calm like the sea, and hands as smooth as the carving she held in her sweaty palms. One of such love and so full of life that Spencer could never deny was still there. Her daughter was not only hers, but that of the Toby Cavanaugh Spencer once knew and from this point forward, would always know.

_**Sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It may be the turning point of this story or maybe just a terrible tease…ha-ha. Thanks in advance to anyone who reviews! Let me know if there is anything in particular you hope to see happen in the future- I'm always open to suggestions!**_


	11. And See the Smoke

_**And See the Smoke and Who's Still Standing When it Clears**_

Getting to know Toby again was no easy feat. Spencer had tried to conjure up some way to even say hello to him for the past two weeks. Going to his apartment wasn't an option and how would he know to stop by her house? Calling was a little too close to asking for a date, which Spencer had absolutely no intention of doing, and well she just couldn't find the words to compose a proper text message either. Spencer, although the top of her class and the most determined sleuth out of all of her friends, couldn't figure this situation out- she couldn't figure _him_ out and that frustrated her above all else. Knocking her hand on her head a few times, Spencer let out a tired groan and dropped her forehead to the dining room table. How did this all go from blissful ignorance on Toby's part to the maze from hell on Spencer's?

"Mommy do we get pampakes?" Sophie trudged over to her mother, wiping her eyes of the sleepiness she felt. Latching onto Spencer's leg, she silently conveyed her wish to be held and of course Spencer happily obliged.

"No baby, we don't have pancakes. Come to think of it, we don't really have much of anything." Spencer immediately regretted not going grocery shopping the night before for her lack of time. She had not been shopping in two weeks which meant that the two were down to butter, jam, and a few slices of bread.

"But mommy," Sophie whined, "I hungry."

"I know sweetheart. I have an idea. How about we go out for breakfast this morning? We can go and you can get anything you want for that growling tummy of yours," Spencer stated as she tickled her daughter's stomach.

"Yes pwease!" Sophie exclaimed, jumping from her mother's legs and sprinting for the stairs.

"Hey, be careful Soph. No running on the stairs! You can trip and-" Before Spencer could finish her sentence, she was running, her breath caught in her throat. Desperately trying to reach Sophie in time before she fell all the way down the steps, Spencer went down on her knees and lunged for her child. Unfortunately, Sophie had taken a nasty tumble and even though she landed safely in Spencer's arms, she still would have quite the bruising tomorrow. "Sophie, no running on the stairs. You scared mommy. Are you okay?" Spencer rambled as she assessed her daughter's petite body.

"My head hurts and I have owies," Sophie began to cry, tears overflowing her blackening eye.

"Come here sweet. Mommy will get you Mr. Boo-Boo," Spencer said, referring to the ice pack she had bought with a little face and doctor clothes surrounding it to provide a soft yet cool medical tool with all the kid friendly features. Carrying her daughter into the kitchen and reaching into the freezer, Spencer held Sophie a little bit tighter. She cradled her child's head as she applied the ice pack, playing doctor with Sophie who had long since forgotten about her crying.

Within the next hour, the two were good and ready to leave their house, Sophie bouncing up and down once more. Both beginning to feel the hunger creep into their now rumbling stomachs, they eagerly settled themselves in the car, Sophie with the help of Spencer of course, and were on their way to the local diner. "We there soon?" Sophie questioned, patting her tummy thoughtfully.

"Yes," Spencer looked up into her rearview mirror, "Do you have an appointment or something?" Spencer teased as she pulled into the small parking lot and unbuckled her seatbelt. Opening her door, Spencer got out of the car and made her way over to Sophie's side. She released Sophie from her booster seat in record time and the two walked over to the classic diner. Of course the diner lacked the feel of the good ole days with leather seats and paled booths of red and blue, but Spencer still loved the place. Rosewood would always be Rosewood, keeping up appearances and class, but Spencer knew that this restaurant was more than that. The _Broadway Café _was the one and only place she had felt safe in as a child. Spencer recalled that she had come here with her family once a year, always on Easter morning, because god forbid they had an egg hunt like the other children did, and had the best breakfast Spencer could ever imagine. The food was not only good but something about the setting made her parents take it down a notch and unbutton their suit jackets. Her parents weren't strictly business, they were somewhat friendly too. However, Spencer knew that all good things must come to an end and soon enough her worst fear and greatest reality popped up once more. At the age of eight Spencer's safe haven was ripped away from her as her parents became increasingly busy with Melissa and themselves, leaving Spencer to fend for herself. People often wonder how she does it, being a single parent and all, but they don't know that Spencer has had to take care of herself her entire life. She had no one to turn to and no one to support her until she met Ali, Aria, Emily, and Hanna. Yet, even though they were by her side, Spencer still remained independent seeing as she feared that one day they too would abandon her. She had to be able to keep herself together even if everyone around her fell away; she had to be strong and fearless to maintain her composure and control. After all, if those things failed to conceal her hurt, fears, and deeply hidden wounds, Spencer would lose herself completely. How could she, the knowledgeable and the brave, fall onto the ground defeated? Hiding was one of the only ways Spencer could remain in control and achieve some sense of stability, something she lacked throughout her entire childhood.

"Right this way Miss," a petite woman in a deep blue half- apron and a brown skirt with a beige blouse commanded. Sophie and Spencer followed the woman who was speedily walking towards a table set for four in the corner of the restaurant. _"Always in the back…" _Spencer thought._" As if Ms. Sophie would ever act up,"_ she laughed quietly. Luckily, the table was by a large window and the sunlight filtered in very nicely, so the two could enjoy their breakfast instead of falling asleep in the often times dark lighting of many restaurants. "What would you two like to drink?" The waitress, Mai, asked.

"I'll take a coffee, black, and I believe she'll take a child's chocolate milk." Looking to Sophie, Spencer saw the nod of approval and confirmed their drinks to Mai.

"Look mommy! The menu has a coloring page!" Sophie exclaimed, liking this diner more and more by the second. Spencer ruffled her daughter's hair until she jumped at the sound of a loud knocking. Turning confusedly left and right, Spencer noticed that outside of the window someone was waving hello. She gave a half smile and a hello back, before attending to her recently placed cup of coffee. In a matter of minutes, the same man was approaching their table and Spencer bit her lip in anticipation. The universe sure had a way of pushing her out of her comfort zone ten times too early.

"Hi Spencer. Hello Sophie." Toby greeted the two girls a bit bashfully.

"Toby!" Sophie leapt up and dove into Toby's toned abdominals. He responded quickly and wrapped his arms around the girl he knew to be his daughter and looked up to Spencer to catch her reaction. Spencer seemed interested in Sophie's brashness but did not appear angry, which Toby took as a good sign. "Mommy renember Toby? I made the letter for you with him!"

"Right Sophie, I remember. You did such an amazing job kiddo," Spencer praised. Smiling, Sophie returned to her seat but not before insisting that Toby ate with them.

"Mommy we friends right? We can all have yummy tummy together!" Sophie pleaded, giving her famous puppy dog eyes that Spencer could never say no to. Toby sat down happily but warily, aware that he had little idea where he and Spencer stood after their last discussion.

"May I take your order?" Mai asked as she strode up to the table, setting down another cup of coffee for Toby.

"Pampakes pwease!" Sophie clapped. "Oh and chocolate chips," Sophie dared to look at Spencer, her hands grasped at her chin. Spencer nodded that she was perfectly fine with her daughter's choice before turning to face Toby expectantly.

"Oh, um I'll have the French toast and home fries please. Spencer?"

"I'll take the same," she replied, blushing slightly. The two could never forget how much history they had and just how much they had grown accustomed to each other's habits. Spencer fell for Toby's favorite- French toast- and Toby fell for Spencer's- black coffee. Satisfied, Mai walked away, promising a quick return, and the three transitioned into a decent conversation.

"So," Toby began, "I was surprised when Sophie told me that the 'S' was not for her room, but a present for you."

"I love my mommy." Sophie stated simply before returning to her connect-the-dots activity.

"I was too. I had no idea you would be there on career day. I do love it though," Spencer said as she placed a kiss on the top of her daughter's head. Toby smiled inwardly at the interaction between Spencer and Sophie. They fit so well and this moment was the spitting image of something Toby had dreamed of every day since he left Spencer. Toby always wanted to have a family with Spencer and in some ways he did have one, but it was nowhere near where he wanted it to be. "Toby, can you pass the syrup?" Spencer asked as she cut up Sophie's mickey-mouse breakfast. Finishing with Sophie and beginning to dive into her own meal, Spencer continued. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that day." Toby chewed his food slowly as he waited for the worst- her anger coming out to tell him to stay out of their lives from this point on. "Thank you for helping her." He almost dropped his fork out of pure shock. "She has always wanted to make something and you wouldn't believe how persistent a three- year old can be," Spencer chuckled.

"It was nothing; she found me and took it from there," Toby smiled. "She's a natural and knew exactly what she wanted."

"Yeah, she can be a bit…stubborn," Spencer offered to which Toby laughed with a slight nod of his head.

"Like mother, like daughter." Spencer playfully swatted at his arm before joining in on the laughter. "This is nice," Toby said, continuing when he saw Spencer raise her left eyebrow, "I mean, I miss talking to you," he confessed.

Gathering all of the courage she could muster, Spencer responded with not the easy answer, but the honest one. "I've missed you too," she stated genuinely.

"Mommy I don't feel so good." Sophie dropped her fork with a loud clang and clutched her stomach.

"Sweetheart what is it?" Spencer pressed. When Sophie opened her mouth to respond, she began to get sick all over her clothes and the table. The vomiting wouldn't stop and Spencer was up on her feet in an instant trying to help her daughter. "I have to get her to the doctor's Toby." Spencer had scooped her very ill child into her arms when she noticed that Sophie had stopped emptying the contents of her stomach. A moment of relief washed over the two adults until Sophie became limp in Spencer's arms. Looking down, Spencer saw her daughter slip off into a sleep that no shaking would awaken her from…

_**Dun, dun, dun… Thanks for all of your reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and the title belongs to the song "Over My Head" by The Fray.**_


	12. He's Still Standing When It Clears

_**He's Still Standing When It Clears**_

"Hello 9-11, how can we help you?" a stranger's voice came smoothly from across the line.

"My- I mean she just…I don't know- she's unconscious," Toby's shaking voice spoke hurriedly.

"Sir for us to help you, we need you to stay calm. Now-"

"I can't calm down! Stop telling me to calm down!" Toby screamed before shuddering violently. "How can I calm down," Toby's voice wavered as salty tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Just take a deep breath sir and tell me what happened. We can help you," the level voice prompted once more.

Obediently complying, Toby began. "A three-year old girl was fine just a short while ago. Then she began vomiting and couldn't stop. When she finally did, she passed out in her mother's arms."

"Okay and your location?"

"We're at the _Broadway Café_ on Willow Street, PA," Toby rushed out.

"Okay we have a code B1 Yellow," said the man on the other line. "Sir, we've dispatched our team. Please stay on the line with me. Now, tell the mother to hold the girl lengthwise, on her side."

"Spencer!" Toby whipped his head around to find the commotion devouring Spencer and Sophie alike. Elbowing his way through the newly formed crowd, he finally reached his destination. Looking up in despair, Spencer pleaded with Toby to continue. "Hold her like this," Toby instructed, moving Sophie in Spencer's arms. "Okay, she's all set," Toby relayed to the operator.

"Good; now take her pulse. We have to keep an eye on the vitals." Toby reached his hand out to touch Sophie's reddening neck, counting the beats for one minute, then two, then three. "Have you gotten a pulse?"

"80," Toby breathed.

"Okay, a little on the low side for a child of her age but it is still considered a normal heart rate," he informed. Toby turned his head to look out the window as he heard the sound of sirens approaching. Within a few minutes EMTs barged into the quaint diner and Toby hung up the phone with a rushed explanation. Assessing the situation at hand, a man of about thirty extended his arms for the child, explaining that she needed to go to the hospital immediately. Spencer reluctantly obeyed, following them into the ambulance with Toby barely a step behind.

As the vehicle sped off towards the hospital, Spencer and Toby looked on helplessly as the man who had taken Sophie laid her down on a small table, before being joined by a another technician.

"60!"

"103!"

"Oxygen!" The two EMTs continued to spout their findings.

"What are they talking about?" Spencer turned to Toby, panic flooding into her voice. "Toby, what's happening?" Spencer asked desperately as she shook Toby's arms.

"I don't know; I'm sorry, I don't know," Toby responded. "We'll find out soon. Everything will be okay," he soothed, erasing all of the uncertainty from his voice. Within three minutes, the ambulance had arrived at the hospital's broad entrance. Rushing to open the back door, the blonde-haired woman lifted Sophie and brought her to the gurney the other technician had rolled to the back of the vehicle. Placing the three year old down gently, she turned to the two sitting mute on the sidelines. "We're rushing her to a CT scan-"

"What?" Spencer screamed. "She needs to be treated not tested!"

"Please listen. I know things are very stressful right now but in order to help your daughter the physicians must test her first. The best thing for you to do is to check in at the main desk. Someone will alert you when news becomes available."

Seeing that Spencer could not formulate a response, Toby stepped in. "Thank you…Jennifer," Toby said as he read her simple name tag. Pulling Spencer outside and leading her towards the revolving doors, Toby tried to calm his nerves in order to help Spencer through her pain. They approached the desk and received attention once Toby explained that they were here for the three year old who was just admitted. "Name please," the woman asked as she peered above the rims of her thick glasses.

"Sophie Hastings," Toby replied.

"Middle name?"

"Um…" Toby searched his brain for everything both Spencer and Sophie had ever said. Looking to Spencer, begging her with his baby blues to respond, she finally opened her mouth.

"Sophie Cava Hastings. Pronounced Kay-va, spelled C-A-V-A."

"Age and birthdate?"

"Three, October 2nd 2009," Spencer replied hoarsely.

"Relation?"

"Mother, Spencer Hastings, 21 years old."

"Yes, yes, and yes," the woman mumbled as she typed the information on her outdated desktop computer. "I need your insurance card, driver's license and both social security numbers." Reaching into her wallet, Spencer began shaking, taking notice of her daughter's picture showcased proudly inside. It was taken while she was at preschool, sometime during the first week of school. Spencer could not believe that her daughter was three and in school upon receiving the pictures. She wished more than anything that she could return to that moment of blissful ignorance, back to where she didn't know this was to come. Sensing Spencer's hesitation, Toby guided the information from Spencer's hand to the clerk's before whispering promises he knew he had no control over. Collecting the licenses and business cards, the two made their way over to the pediatric waiting room.

The two took a seat, glad to be out of the hustle of the emergency room, but dreading the silence of the new, brightly colored one. They were the only two sitting in the kid-themed room and the quiet soon suffocated the already stressed parents. Toby looked to Spencer and although no words were exchanged, she knew everything he wanted to say but just couldn't. She thanked him with her eyes before turning her gaze to the television hung upon the wall.

Toby redirected his gaze as well, only to find a reporter talking on the screen. Funny, he thought, that the most watched channel just about anywhere is the news. People tuning in day after day to get a first look at the horrors of the world. Journalists relaying facts that would haunt yet somehow people didn't feel it. So many would look on and never break their impassive stare, never flinch at the cruelness others have endured. He remembered, way back when, him and Spencer having this conversation. For one so up to date on anything and everything, Toby was beyond surprised by the words that came out of Spencer's mouth one afternoon.

"_How can people watch this crap?" a seventeen year-old Spencer asked to no one in particular, slightly irritated._

_Toby looked up from his computer screen at her words, directing his attention towards the television. The couple had been sitting in the den of the Hastings' residence for about an hour or so, just enjoying having one another within arm's reach. "What? The news?" Toby asked._

"_Yes, the news," Spencer stated. "It's morbid." For a few seconds, Toby remained silent, astonished that his braniac didn't enjoy the news. _

"_I've never liked it," Toby began, "It's nothing but lies."_

"_Not only that, although I can't say that I disagree." Spencer repositioned her body on the beige couch so that she was facing her boyfriend. "Every story involves a murder, a fire, or something that bites in the ass. Why does everyone want to hear it? You see, take the reporter on screen. At this very moment she's telling everyone that a mass killer struck in Connecticut. He went into an elementary school and shot twenty-six people, including himself. Not only that, but he killed his mother and each child multiple times. Why does everyone love this stuff? They eat it up like it's the best thing in the world when really it's just a reminder of how the world takes just as many as it gives," Spencer vented, her cheeks reddening. _

"_I've never thought of it that way. I've never loved the news- I mean as a kid I was afraid and now I just find it depressing," Toby replied while taking in how distraught this subject made Spencer._

"_My parents always have it on." Spencer finally hit her breaking point. "They watch it every freakin' day and don't care. Even with Alison! Can't anyone see clearly?"_

_Toby rubbed her arm and exhaled loudly, working up the strength to say his next words. "My mother did." At that, Spencer cried harder. "She would never watch it, telling me that one day I would understand why she never left it on. She said that if I didn't figure it out, one day some girl would walk into my life and figure it out for me. She told me that this girl was no ordinary girl- this girl would be the one. I laughed at that part." As Toby took a short pause, Spencer smiled slightly in knowing that someone understood her. "But now," Toby continued, "I know that she could not have been more right. When I see you, I see not only the girl of my dreams but also the daughter-in-law of my mother's dreams. She would have loved you Spencer, just as much as I love you." Spencer responded by reaching her lips up to Toby's, thanking him for always knowing exactly what to say and proud to hear that she would have had Toby's mother's stamp of approval._

"Do you understand?" Spencer asked, obviously having flashed back to the same moment as Toby.

"Always," was Toby's honest reply. The two sank back into their chairs and fell mute once more, but this time they didn't feel suffocated. They weren't alone- they were together and sometimes they found that that is all that really matters.

* * *

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hastings," a nurse in blue scrubs greeted.

"I'm not-" Toby began before waving his hand dismissively. "Never mind. How's Sophie?"

"Sophie has been diagnosed with a severe concussion. She-"

"Will she be okay?" Spencer rushed out, anxiety tearing her at the seams.

"I'm sorry but we don't know yet," the nurse replied solemnly. "Her pulse is dropping so we are monitoring her closely with an electrocardiograph. She's in ICU for this reason. We have her on oxygen and are running some more tests." The nurse, whose name tag read Cara, took a deep breath before beginning her more troubling news. "We'll have to take drastic measures if her heart fails to resume the proper pulse rate."

Spencer stared at her lap to ask the question that troubled her most. "When will we know if she's okay?"

"It could be days. A mild concussion usually entails a patient waking up anywhere from a few hours to approximately seven days. But the length of unconsciousness is at the mercy of the severity of the concussion." Spencer took this information as well as any parent could, loudly heaving in and out. "I'm sorry but I'm being paged," Cara apologized.

"Thank you," Toby stated sullenly. He turned to Spencer, feeling her slumped back arch and dip as she tried to control her breathing. "Spencer," Toby murmured as he lifted her chin up so that she was looking him in the eye. "She'll make it. She'll be okay."

"But what if she's not?" Spencer's voice cracked as she looked to Toby. Toby knew that he had to suppress his fears for Spencer's sake. He could not think about how he might lose the girl he had just met, but loved already. Spencer knew her for three years and then some. She brought Sophie into the world, fed her, and bathed her, loved her, and cared for her. Spencer was in pain and a long time ago Toby had made a promise to himself to always put her first, above all else.

"She's a Hastings. They bounce back like super-balls," He assured, quoting something Spencer had once told him.

Spencer didn't know why and she didn't know how, but within seconds she was in Toby's arms, crying into his strong shoulders. He pet her hair and murmured 'everything would be alright,' holding her tighter than he's ever held her before in his life. As Spencer continued to let loose her previously pent up waterworks, Toby laid his cheek atop her head and they shed a tear… together.


	13. Here Comes Trouble

**Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! They definitely prompted me to update a little early.**

_**Here Comes Trouble**_

Spencer could hardly count the strands in the web she had created. Her forearms were thickly coated with a crystalline pattern that would look dazzling in white, however hers was red. The lattice trailing up her arm would stand strong in the privacy of her clothes, but melted when it reached open air. Open air was the time for rain, a red rain drizzling down from her wrist, onto her fingertips, and into the hospital bathroom sink. This had been the routine for the last seven days: wake up next to Sophie, hear from her from the doctors, fix her hair and clothes, put on a brave face, release the pain, and repeat.

After making sure to wait five minutes in order to allow her blood to clot, Spencer exited the third floor guest restroom, taking a few long strides in order to make it to the tenth bed in the third row. Spencer wished that Sophie would at least be moved from ICU but no such luck came, and for that reason she could not grieve in the privacy of a room- ICU had no rooms, only rows of beds. Taking the seat the nurses had insisted she use; Spencer looked over to Toby who sat at her right. Sure, she had broken down a few times in front of Toby and cried herself to sleep every night with him by her side, but she couldn't share everything. Her trust was still mangled and Spencer could distinguish her feelings for him just about as clearly as she could tell apart the brands on her arms.

"Are they gone?" Spencer spoke, hoping that the answer was yes. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the support of her friends, parents, and fellow students; it was just that she was exhausted. Tired of praying for Sophie to regain consciousness; tired of putting on a façade hardly anyone could see through; tired of accepting people's words of sympathy, and tired of listening to the positive things she was told to remind herself.

"Yep. Aria and Ezra left a few minutes ago, told me to say goodbye," Toby replied as he involuntarily let out a yawn. He tried to conceal it as quickly as possible, but Spencer immediately caught on.

"You're tired. You should go to sleep," Spencer began. "Really, you've been here with me the entire time and I haven't seen you catch any of your forty winks," Spencer said as she managed an all-too-fake smile.

"Spencer, you should be the one getting some rest."

"I've slept!"

"If tossing and turning for five minutes can even constitute as sleeping," he remarked, genuinely worried about her. Before Spencer could refute his last comment, Toby quickly added "I know that it's not unusual for a person not to sleep when a family member is in the hospital- let alone someone so close to you- but you can't be of any help to Sophie unless you take care of yourself first."

After contemplating Toby's words of wisdom for a moment, Spencer resolved to take her final stance. "I am perfectly fine. I don't need to relax or sleep or calm down. I mean you haven't and you're still going strong. Do you think I'm weak? That I'm not capable of being here for my daughter? That I never should have been a parent in the first place?" Spencer huffed, sending Toby the best glare she could muster.

Toby looked on for a moment seemingly ignorant of the harsh stare he was receiving, before popping a sullen half smile. "You're the same Spencer; more than ever, you are the same girl I fell in love with six years ago." When Spencer only answered with a 'stop lying to me,' Toby took his cue to continue. "Spencer, you are the strongest and most stubborn person I know. I haven't been sleeping because I'm worried about you _and _Sophie. You two are the most important things in my life," Toby admitted.

"We can't be that important- you just met Sophie and haven't cared about me in years. You're A!" Spencer screamed. Although at first Spencer had yelled at Toby as a last resort to make him stop questioning her, now all of the rage buried inside was actually seeping through.

Toby stopped at this statement, guilt wracking his body. Spencer took this as her first point scored in the endless battle. She could not have been more wrong. "I'm so sorry for missing out on Sophie's life. She's a beautiful girl and it's all because of you." Spencer's heart melted a little bit more at his confession. "I told you before and I'll tell you again: I was A to protect you. I always loved you and I think, no, I know, that I always will."

Spencer's head fell to her hands, her face reddening instantaneously. Losing all sense of willpower, Spencer finally said three words she hadn't said in a very long time. "I don't understand."

Feeling a small sense of relief that Spencer had let her guard down, Toby dived right in. "I worked from the inside to tear Mona down. I pretended like I was clueless around you and that I didn't see it coming when you broke up with me. I acted angry and hurt when I knew you weren't at any fault. I've kept all my promises. I mean, I pushed Ian off of you in the bell tower, and pulled Emily out of the shed. I did my best to protect you even if it meant losing you," Toby exhaled in a single breath.

"But why? Why would you do all of those things to save me if you really only wanted my sister?" Spencer wiped a tear from her cheek. "Why, of all things, would you go after my sister, when you know better than anyone that that's the thing that would hurt me the most?"

"Because I didn't." Spencer's head shot up so quickly, she felt her neck pop in frustration. "Mona didn't trust me; she was always saying that I wasn't loyal or that I haven't put you four through enough pain. Mona told me that if I ended it with you in the worst possible way, the A Team would have fulfilled its 'duties.' I thought that the only way to keep you safe was to lie and force you to stay away from me."

"Like I did by lying about cheating on you with Wren," Spencer stated, finally connecting the dots. "The only way to keep you stay safe was to hurt you." Toby only nodded, conveying with his eyes his honesty and undying love for her.

Before Spencer could squeeze out another word, another voice piped up. "Hello I'm Dr. Kingston and I'll be the covering doctor while Dr. Lament is on leave. Now-"

"Wren?" Both Toby and Spencer gawked in amazement. "Of all the damn doctors it had to be him," Toby muttered angrily.

"Oh hello Spencer…" Wren gave a smile. "I see you've brought the carpenter."

"Cavanaugh to you," Toby responded gruffly. Spencer hadn't the energy to step in between them, so she brushed it off as Wren continued.

"Now, as I was saying, who do we have here? Is she your cousin?" Wren gestured toward Sophie. Toby chuckled at how clueless the Brit was, earning him a swift kick to the shin from Spencer.

"Um no, actually she's my daughter," Spencer squeaked. Whenever people used to question her on the subject, Spencer would stand a little taller and proudly state the facts. However now, under the gaze of Wren, Spencer tripped on her words. It wasn't due to Wren's accent and him being charming but more so because he was a thing of her past, the thing she tried so hard to forget. After hearing Spencer's response, Wren's eyes enlarged.

"May I speak to you over there for a moment?"

"I guess," Spencer stated, wanting to move past the awkwardness. Following Wren towards the blue booth of the nurse's station, Spencer felt her anxiety rise.

"You didn't tell me that you had a daughter," Wren rushed out.

"You never asked."

"That's not the first thing I think of when I meet with a Hastings."

"So what? Have you ever even listened to me? I have millions of problems with my family and we only get along ten percent of the time. If you wanted someone like my parents, you should have married Melissa." Spencer stated plainly.

"I like you and want to give you another chance." Spencer scoffed as he finished his sentence. "But we have to get some things settled, starting with _it_."

"Did you just call my daughter an 'it?'" Spencer screamed, ignoring the fact that several patients were sleeping right behind her. "Wren, you really are an ass! First, you kiss me while you're engaged to my sister- which brings hell to my doorstep- and you never tried to defend me. Second, you kissed me right after I broke up with Toby when you knew I was vulnerable and in no way, shape, or form ready for a relationship. Then you drop off the face of the Earth for a few years. Oh and it gets even better! You walk back into my life and throw a fuss over my daughter?" Spencer exclaimed. "Not to mention the fact that she's been unconscious for seven days and is in critical condition!" She was fuming now. "Cut the crap Wren. I'm not perfect and I'm not _a _Hastings, I'm _Spencer_ Hastings. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize this, but if you can't accept me as I am, then get the hell out of my life!"

By this point, Toby had made his way over to the argumentative pair, his fists clenching at his sides. His nails dug into his calloused skin and red trickled down, staining his white polo shirt.

"I knew you were a waste of my time. Just a bitch who would never give it up," Wren spat bitterly.

Before Wren could even register what was happening, he was on the ground moaning in pain. He felt his front tooth cave in and after another well timed punch on Toby's part, he felt it fall to the back of his throat. His tooth now in the pit of his stomach, Wren gave a forceful kick to the soft area behind Toby's kneecap and successfully brought his enemy down to the same level. "Think you're tough? Fighting for a slut who doesn't even love you?" Wren began.

"Don't-call-her-that!" Toby grunted, throwing a punch to Wren's stomach with every word. "I don't care if she loves me. All that matters is that I love her!"

"Oh so that mistake, lying down over there, is _his_," Wren concluded, feeling a surge of anger course through his body. "You are quite the street walker, aren't you Spencer," he grinned cruelly at the broken woman standing before him. "I bet she'll die. Either from shame or the fact that she is half skank, half mutt."

No sooner had Wren said those words than Toby was nearly strangling the man with every ounce of strength he had. Noting that Wren had lost consciousness, Toby let him drop to the floor in a heap.

"Call the police," Toby commanded.

"Is he…is he dead?" Spencer's voice was barely above a whisper.

"No, but if he stays here he will be. Another word from him and I'm not holding back," Toby declared. Spencer took out her phone and dialed the Rosewood Police Station, still numb from the scene she just endured.

"Hello, I need a police officer here for the arrest of Wren Kingston."

**Please, if anyone has suggestions or things they want to see, send me a message. I'll also be taking requests for any questions you want answered or anything regarding a character's history or their weird quirks!**


	14. The Shock of a Lifetime

_**The Shock of a Lifetime**_

Ten days, two hundred and forty hours, fourteen thousand and four hundred minutes, eight hundred sixty-four thousand seconds. Spencer could not bear the thought of her counting never coming to an end. That maybe, just maybe, this was the end for her little angel. That days, months, and years would pass without a good bye. That she would lose her last tie to this Earth.

"Here Spence," Toby stated as he handed her a fresh cup of coffee from the hospital cafeteria. She thanked him and began sipping her drink, hoping almost desperately that the caffeine would kick in soon. Toby looked on, very nervous for the woman beside him. Ever since that night with Wren, she had been even more off than she was before.

"_I need a statement from the two of you," a police officer named Sherrie said quietly. As Spencer recounted the details and Toby declared that he was protecting Spencer from sexual harassment, Sherrie took notes, nodding her head occasionally. The police soon put the newly awoken Wren in handcuffs, in order to lead him downtown. Although Toby breathed a sigh of relief, Spencer felt her heart sink down, one thousand pounds heavier. _

"_Spencer, are you okay?" Toby asked, prompting her to at least say something._

_Trembling, Spencer replied "Yeah," in a noncommittal tone. Toby reached out to touch her arm but she instinctively flinched away. "I'm sorry; I just really need to be alone right now." _

"_No, it's fine, but you really should sit down and at least try to relax."_

"_I can't!" Spencer whisper shouted. "My daughter may be gone and I can't get over that. My ex just walked in her and basically said he only ever dated me to see if I would have sex with him. I'm nervous, I'm panicked, and I'm done with all this bullshit," Spencer declared. "I can't even accept a friend when I need one. I mean, I've been pushing you away even though you've been here for me from the beginning. I mean seriously, I don't understand why everyone puts up with me."_

"_Because we love you." Toby gazed into Spencer's eyes, his heart aching for her insecurities. _

"_But I've been-"_

"_Under a lot of stress. You're handling all of this better than most," he gently soothed. Leading her back over to the two chairs, he guided Spencer's face into his lap, allowing her to cuddle up next to him comfortably. And for the first night in the full seven days Spencer had stayed up with Sophie, she finally closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep. Toby looked on longingly as he rubbed her back, wishing that not only she could be his, but that she could also see how amazing she really was._

"I need a distraction," Spencer stated, upon the realization that being trapped in her thoughts, counting the seconds, was not helping the situation at all.

Taking this suggestion well, Toby began to think of ways to help the girl beside him. He was glad Spencer was more responsive, seeing as the last few days she would brush everyone off and barely utter a word. "You know," Toby said, thinking back to one of the hospital magazines he had read a couple of days ago, "I read that talking about the person who's hurt can really make everyone feel better. The patient can hear it too, even in this state," Toby explained.

"I guess we could give it a try," Spencer rasped, not sure if she would be able to handle this. Squeezing her hand reassuringly, Toby provided Spencer with the little bit of strength she needed to continue. "What should we talk about?"

"Well, maybe you can fill me in a little bit on a few things because three years is a long time to miss," Toby spoke with regret. Seeing Spencer nod her head in approval, Toby asked his first question. "Hmmm. Why don't we start with an easy one? How did you decide on the name Sophie?"

"It's kind of a funny story," Spencer chuckled, a bit embarrassed to explain the real reason she picked the name. She had never told anyone, even her friends, the obscurity of it all, but here she was talking to someone she hadn't trusted in years, openly confessing her secrets. Seeing that Toby was interested, Spencer continued. "The night before I went into labor, I watched the movie "Mamma Mia." Spencer paused briefly for another sip of her black coffee. "Have you ever watched it?" Toby nodded but hated to admit that he actually sat through the entire movie by himself, enjoying every minute of it. "I named her after the daughter Sophie who didn't know who her father was. It was also because I figured if you ever came back, I'd react a little bit like her mother. Crazy and angry and confused too."

Amused, Toby let out a small laugh. "You didn't sleep with three guys though did you? I'd hate to have to share little Soph," Toby teased jokingly. Batting his arm, Spencer released a giggle as well. "What about her middle name?"

"Guess."

"What? I've never heard that used before?" Toby thought it over for a moment. "Did you name her after the wine?"

"No!" Spencer exclaimed, holding her hand to her chest, feigning offense. "I thought…"Spencer worked up the courage to carry through with her sentence. "I thought she needed a little bit of her dad in her too." Carefully looking up into Toby's eyes, she saw that he was truly happy to hear that come out of her mouth. Smiling back at him, Spencer added "Cava was a good way to do it and I really do like the sound of Sophie Cava Hastings."

"But why?" Toby uttered, coming down from Cloud Nine. "I mean, when I came back you said that you hated me."

"I didn't," Spencer breathed. "Everyone thought I did but I was more hurt than angry. It was easier to move on with my life than to always bog others down with the past."

"I'm sure they would have understood," Toby consoled.

"I didn't want pity or to impose and I didn't have the energy to talk about you all of the time. I needed for them to believe that I was perfectly fine."

"You don't have to be the strong one all the time." Toby cupped her cheek and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "How about her first word?"

"Mama," Spencer smiled. I was so surprised that she said something that I did s spit-take," Spencer recalled. "I grabbed our camcorder and made sure I got it on tape. She was so happy with herself that she kept repeating it over and over again. Not that I minded."

"I wish I could've been there," Toby ran a hand over his mouth.

"Maybe one day you will…" Spencer comforted. "See her learning new things, I mean." Toby smiled appreciatively at Spencer before averting his eyes to the sleeping girl in front of him.

"Maybe I will…"

* * *

"Hello Ms. Hastings," Dr, Teller greeted as she walked up to the Sophie's bed. She had been the doctor to take Wren's place after the little incident a few days prior and Toby and Spencer could not be more pleased. Checking Sophie's vitals, the doctor scribbled down the information on a patient log sheet. "Her heart rate is still low and she's still on oxygen. But her temperature seems to be lifting, which is a very good thing."

"Thank goodness," Toby stated, rubbing the small of Spencer's back.

"Wait; that's odd." Dr. Teller looked up at the monitor that Sophie was hooked up to.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked worriedly.

Ignoring Spencer's question, Dr. Teller turned around and yelled that she needed immediate assistance. Within seconds, nurses were pushing Spencer and Toby out of the way as they scrambled to assess the problem.

"Heart rate is going down!"

"Hold her arms and legs!"

"CPR! She needs it now!"

"No, no, I have to use the defibrillator!"

At the sound of Dr. Teller's voice, Toby froze. He was clutching Spencer in his arms, just praying that Sophie would be alright.

"Clear!"

Spencer could not bear to watch her daughter's lifeless form be jolted back to life. She turned around and hid her face behind Toby's chest, clinging hopelessly to his strong form. Tears wracked here entire body and she was pretty sure that Toby's tears were dampening her hair as well.

"We have a heart beat!" Dr. Teller exclaimed, the joy clearly present in her voice. As the nurses shifted back to their stations and other duties, the doctor cleaned Sophie up a bit and said that she would be back momentarily, she had to run and get a nurse to hook up another IV.

The two parents slowly approached the slightly quivering form of their child, both maintaining a death grip on the other's wrist. Kneeling down in front of the chairs assembled, both reached their hands out to hold one of Sophie's tiny hands.

"Mommy?" a weak, small voice rasped. Spencer covered her mouth is surprise, instantaneously wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Yes, sweetie. Mommy's here."

Spencer turned back to Toby, pure shock and relief present in both of their faces. Before they could stop themselves, they leaned in and their lips brushed over one another's. Out of joy and longing, the two greedily hungered for more, Toby pushing his lips harder onto Spencer's tender ones. Spencer tangled her hands around Toby's neck as she pulled back, breaking the lip lock. "Our little girl is here."

"And she always will be."


	15. Monkey See, Monkey Do

_**Monkey See, Monkey Do**_

"Are you sure that you two can handle her? I mean she's a handful and a half and I really don't want to leave her and-" Spencer rambled until being silenced by Toby's hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Of course we can," Toby smiled.

"It's not like I haven't done this millions of times before," Emily added, pushing Spencer out of the foyer and onto the cement stoop. Although it had been two weeks since Sophie had awoken, Spencer still felt the need to protect her every second of every day.

"I just have this class and our attendance at this meeting is mandatory," Spencer continued to explain, trying to convince herself to stay home. "But Sophie…"

"Will be fine," Toby finished, giving her another nudge. "We have to spend time alone at one point or another."

"You've only seen her a few times. How can I leave her with you?" Spencer tried desperately, fearing for her daughter's comfort.

"First of all," Emily began, "Sophie loves Toby. And second, I'll still be here to monitor their real 'first' amount of alone time." Taking a deep breath in, Spencer lifted her head and attempted to wipe the fear from her voice.

"Goodbye."

"She'll be fine Spence," Toby called after her as Emily shut the heavy wooden door. Shortly after, the three-year old cautiously made her way down the steps, having just woken up from her daily nap. "Hi baby girl," Emily cooed, lifting the toddler into her toned arms. "How was your nap?"

"Nappy good. Where's mommy?" Sophie questioned as she rubbed the sleep from her drooping eyelids.

"Mommy went out for a little while," Toby explained gently. "She'll be back soon," he reassured.

Looking from left to right wildly at the sound of his voice, Sophie exclaimed "Toby here! Yay!" Emily laughed at the head over heels girl and carefully set her back on the ground. As soon as her bare feet hit the cold wooden floor, Sophie took off running, launching herself into Toby's outstretched arms. Catching her easily, Toby spun her around.

"Toby it looks like you have an admirer," Emily teased good-naturedly. "Sophie, do you have a crush on Toby?"

Sophie's cheeks became crimson at the thought. Holding her thumb and pointer fingers a short distance apart, she said "Maybe like, this much."

"Oh, do you now?" Toby laughed as he tickled the area under Sophie's arms. She began to flail around and called for her auntie to help her. Deciding to play along, Emily tackled Toby, causing all three of them to fall to the floor with a definitive thump. Laughing hysterically now, Toby continued to torture Sophie, running his fingers from her stomach to her knees and then up and down her spine repeatedly. "The Tickle Monster wants to get you," Toby taunted as Emily let a fake gasp escape her rosy red lips.

"No-no-noooo," Sophie cried as she giggled incessantly, savoring every minute of her fervent laughter. Eventually relenting, Toby pushed himself up off of the floor, bringing Sophie up into a sitting position in his lap. Breathing heavily, Sophie turned around and presented Toby with a huge hug. "I like seeing you," she stated simply. "Me happy."

"Don't you mean 'I'm happy?'" Emily tried to correct her.

"You're happy? Yay auntie Em!" Sophie shouted happily, clueless as to what was going on. The adults merely chuckled, brushing off her comment, as they brought everyone to their feet once more.

"What do you want to do today Sophie?" Emily inquired, watching as Sophie tilted her small head to the side, pondering the options for a moment.

"I want to play hide-and-seek!" she bounced up and down, clapping her hands together wildly. The adults agreed and Toby put his hands up to shield his eyes, slowly counting to appease his young daughter.

* * *

"So, how are you doing?" A curious Aria pestered.

"Okay I guess. I feel relieved that Sophie's better but I feel like I never got to that feeling of relief. I feel like I'm still holding my breath, waiting for something bad to happen," Spencer sighed as she confided in her little friend.

"But you can't think like that. Staying positive is key," Aria advised.

"I understand that Aria. It's just that things aren't all sunshine and daisies. Things- terrible things- happen every day. Who's to say it won't happen to us? We haven't had the best of luck, have we?" she pressed, trying to influence Aria's thinking.

"But who's to say it won't? Sophie living was a miracle. Toby coming back was a miracle-" Aria paused as she saw Spencer's face contort into a wince. "I thought things were better between you two?"

"They are," Spencer quickly clarified, "but things are just strange. One second I feel happy to have him and the next I have a nagging voice in my head telling me that I'm a complete idiot for letting him back in."

"Having Toby as a friend is nowhere near the vulnerability you are talking about," the petite brunette rubbed Spencer's shoulder. "A friend will not be the end of your world."

Scratching behind her ear, Spencer began "That's the thing…we…we sort of…" Spencer was stuttering and turning into herself as Aria's pupils dilated.

"You two got together!" Aria exclaimed. "Oh…my…god! Tell me everything!"

"Aria, this is not something to celebrate. This is bad- a horrible idea- and I don't know how I ever got myself into this mess to begin with," Spencer's head fell into her propped up hands.

"Spencer stop that." When Spencer looked up, quite confused, Aria continued. "Stop believing that you're failing. You have made all of the right decisions. Letting Toby back in might have been the smartest thing you've done yet," Aria praised lovingly.

"How can you trust him? Or a better question would be, how do _I _trust him?" she whispered, afraid of the answer. Aria shifted in her seat so that she was pulling Spencer's chin up gently.

"Because everything Toby has said to you checks out. Everything he did in the past was to protect you and every word he says is verified by his eyes," Aria comforted, pulling Spencer into a hug.

"Thanks Ar, for everything." Spencer stated as the two picked up their coffees to leave the quaint shop.

"Mommy, I hate him!" a child of about six ran in front of Spencer screaming loud enough for the entire restaurant to eavesdrop.

"Sweetie, he is a nice man," the distressed mother tried, dragging her son by the hand towards the other side of the restaurant as he kicked and disapproved of her actions.

"See," Aria pointed, "Kids are the best judges of character. Sophie adores Toby, doesn't she?" After a nod from Spencer, Aria presented her with a 'ha-ha, I win," smirk and with that the two parted ways. Aria on her way home to have a date night with Ezra and Spencer off to her class' meeting.

* * *

"Toby, I want to play a new game," Sophie tugged off her princess dress up clothes and put them into her toy box.

"Okay, what do you want to play?"

"Umm," Sophie tapped her chin and Toby could not help but see the Spencer in the young girl- _his_ Spencer in the little child. "I want to play pirate!" Agreeing, Toby began singing his best argh while Sophie, amused, laughed away.

"Pirate Sophie must walk the plank!" Toby decreed, hoisting Sophie onto his shoulders and carrying her over to her toddler bed. Setting her on the rim of her wooden bedrails, Toby held Sophie's hands as she balanced along her tightrope. Jumping off at the end, Sophie threw herself into Toby's arms, playfully yelling that she wanted to walk the plank again. Toby of course obliged and smiled as the girl made her way across more quickly than before.

"Now Pirate Toby is go walk the plank!" Sophie tried to conjugate her verbs correctly, yet nonetheless missing the mark.

"I can't walk the plank!" Toby chuckled. "I'm too big," he exaggerated his words to gain Sophie's full attention.

"Yes you can!" Sophie jumped up and tried to grab onto Toby's arms. Finding him much too tall for her, she tried to take hold of his sturdy legs. "One, two, three." Attempting to lift Toby off the ground, but understandably failing, Sophie heaved once more.

"Squirt, this isn't going to work," Toby reminded her, ruffling her brown hair.

"Yes it will," Sophie persisted.

"You're stubborn; just like your mother," he laughed.

Emily, having viewed the entire exchange from the two from beginning to end, walked into Sophie's pale yellow bedroom, holding the pizza she had picked up moments before. "Dinner time my little pirates," she played along, immediately gaining the attention of the two ravenous people. All three of them made their way down the stairs and into the dining room that Emily had already assembled with plates and utensils.

"Mum yum mum," Sophie cried out the tune she had heard in a fast food commercial. Toby copied her and they went back and forth, laughing harder each and every time.

"Monkey see, monkey do," Emily shook her head, picking up her slice of pizza, never being more confident in Toby as a father than in that very second. Sophie would have a great dad, just like she had an amazing a mom.

* * *

Pulling up into her narrow drive way, Spencer turned off the engine in her car and began her ascent up the stairs. She unlocked the door quickly and made her way into the dark house, shedding her coat and keys in the closet and on the table beside the door. "Hello?" Spencer whispered, wondering where everyone was.

"Hey Spencer." Spencer jumped at the sound of another voice that had just come up to give her a friendly pat on the back. "I have to get going, Paige is waiting for me. We're going to go out tonight," Emily stated, leaving after the confirmation from Spencer.

Walking up the stairs, Spencer speed walked over to her daughter's room, still looking for Toby and Sophie. Coming from behind the semi-closed door, Spencer heard a melodic voice flow out of the dim room.

_I know a girl_

_She puts the color inside my world_

_But she's just like a maze_

_Where all of the walls are continually changed_

_And I've done all I can_

_To stand on the steps with my heart in my hand_

_Now I'm starting to see_

_Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

_Fathers be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers_

_Who turn into mothers_

_So mothers be good to your daughters too_

Clapping almost silently, Spencer walked into the decent sized room and made her way over to Toby. "I never thought she'd be asleep. She won't go to sleep for anyone when I'm not home," she awed.

"I guess I just got lucky," Toby smiled bashfully.

"No Toby. I'm the one who's lucky. Sophie never could have wished for a better father," Spencer praised, genuinely feeling better about giving herself over to Toby. Putting his arm around his girlfriend, Toby placed a delicate kiss atop Spencer's chestnut locks, staring at his sleeping beauty.

"I just wish I would have known sooner. Maybe I could have been in Sophie's life," Toby spoke with true remorse.

"You've always been here," Spencer looked into his crystal clear eyes. "I've made sure to keep you around. I always said good things about you when Sophie asked, even when I wasn't completely sure that I believed them. I kept the rocking chair too," Spencer motioned causing Toby to give a befuddled stare. Spencer pointed to the toddler bed that was beautifully crafted in every way possible. It was slender and sleek in a deep wood that was perfectly smooth and breathtakingly beautiful. "I had someone take the rocking chair and make it into a bed," she explained, a look of love clearly written across her face.

Toby immediately enveloped Spencer in his warm embrace and refused to let her go. "Thank you…for not giving up on me."

**Sorry for the delay. I had a serious case of writer's block! Also, I do not own the song **_**Daughters**_ **by John Mayer.**


	16. Leaves Are The Tears Of Trees

_**Leaves Are The Tears Of Trees**_

"I'm coming!" Spencer yelled as she skidded to the door, annoyed at the mysterious visitor for ringing their blaringly loud doorbell so many times. She heard a slight chuckle escape from the other side of the door and immediately blew her fuse. "Hey bas-"she stopped short once her gaze landed on the shining blue eyes she once again was able to call hers. "Toby! Are you trying to get yourself murdered?" Spencer remained stern but lost control as she was pulled in Toby's strong arms and engulfed into a mesmerizing kiss.

"Hi," Toby greeted huskily, brushing the hair away from Spencer's face. Momentarily stunned, Spencer only nodded, completely forgetting her short lived anger.

"Do you want some coffee?" Spencer rasped and Toby smiled at the way she could make him fall head over heels when men didn't really go for that type of thing.

"One condition." Spencer quirked her head to the side in her adorable display of curiosity. "I get to make the coffee," Toby concluded. Before Spencer could get a word through her scowl, Toby had already begun the process of finding the coffee grinds and maneuvering his way around the large kitchen. Spencer decided to give Toby the silent treatment, still quite pissed with his behavior, yet he didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't show it.

Whipping out two fresh coffee mugs, Toby poured the savory brown liquid carefully and handed one of the cups to Spencer. Spencer took one sip and practically spit it out of her mouth at the taste. Toby laughed and Spencer hit him lightly on his chest, before swallowing her drink. "It tastes just like I-"

"I wanted to see if you still made your coffee the same way. Years and I've always made my coffee just the way you like it. I used to make it just so I could see your face when you walked through the door of my loft and smelled it brewing," Toby spoke up, running his fingers sensually through his girlfriend's silky tresses.

"Sap," Spencer joked playfully, returning to her freshly brewed mug of pure caffeine.

"Don't you have to get Sophie?" Toby asked, somewhat alarmed that he had distracted her for too long. But then again, Spencer never forgot when she had somewhere to go.

"Aria is dropping her off today, right before she goes into work," Spencer clarified. "They should be here in three, two, one." By the last count, a small brunette head came running through the door and introduced a bubbly Sophie who immediately upon seeing Toby jumped into his outstretched arms.

"Bye Spence-got to run," yelled Aria from the foyer. Spencer waved goodbye as Sophie nestled into her mom's warm embrace.

"I miss you mama."

"I missed you too sweetheart," Spencer cooed, gently petting her daughter's hair.

"Is he going to stay for dinner?" Sophie flung out an arm as she blindly moved it towards Toby, her head still cuddled into her mother's stomach. Spencer looked up to Toby, silently asking if he was willing. Nodding slightly, Spencer assured the little girl that her friend would be staying for dinner without a doubt. Sophie visibly brightened and let out a small squeal of joy to express her enthusiasm.

"Baby, why don't you start your homework. Toby can help you," Spencer offered, remembering that Toby had asked that they try to ease Sophie into the idea of Toby being around the family.

"Really? You help me?" Sophie asked.

"Of course Sophe," Toby smiled as he walked with her to the dining room table, grabbing her pink and purple fairy book bag on the way. Watching them work together with a hand over her heart, Spencer sighed as she turned around to conquer their first dinner as a family.

* * *

"Yumm," Sophie slurped up her French onion soup as she greedily moved her hands to her plate. Spencer had prepared a five star meal in the nick of time and was actually thanking her mother for all the parties and etiquette training she had forced her to endure throughout her bleak childhood. Sitting on the table was soup, a tossed salad, and sautéed chicken over rice which sat in a neat patch of steamed garlic spinach. The savory meal was rather quick and easy, but did the job extremely well. All three members of the family were digging into their miniature feast, giggling and laughing all the while.

"What was the bestest part of ta day mommy?" Sophie questioned, putting another piece of chicken on her tiny fork. Toby looked to Spencer and she was happy to clarify.

"Sometimes at dinner we talk or play games. We do these types of things quite often actually." Nodding in understanding, Toby turned to Sophie who was still staring at her mother patiently. "I would say my favorite part is this dinner," Spencer ceded. Sophie nodded before deciding this was an acceptable answer and clapping her hands. "Toby you got to clap. We clap for bestest day," she wagged her finger. Toby had joined in and laughed along for a short time when Sophie had redirected her question to Toby.

"I think I liked doing homework with you," Toby smiled as Sophie pretended to fan herself.

"My little drama queen," Spencer added, chuckling along with the pair. "So Sophie, what was your favorite part of the day?"

"We gotsa to do art today! We made a tree; I'll show you!" Sophie exclaimed as she hopped down from her booster seat and bounced towards her flower patterned folder. Showing it to her intrigued audience, it was soon discovered that the tree was that for a family. "But it's not as good as the other kids," Sophie whined, slightly disappointed in her work.

"I love it Sophie," Toby commended. "I think you made something very nice."

"But the other kids have more people. Mommy, why don't I have a daddy?" the three-year old questioned innocently. "Did I make him go bye-bye?" Sophie began crying as Spencer hastily lifted her daughter into her arms and rocked her soothingly.

"No; why would you ever think that? Who wouldn't love my little baby?" Spencer brushed the tears from her daughter's reddened cheeks.

"Anna said that dadda's leave be-be-because they don't like you!" Sophie sputtered, evidently immensely distressed. Toby looked for an opening, a time in which he could squeeze a few words in to help her, but Spencer beat him to it. Without even looking at Toby for permission, Spencer turned Sophie around to stare into her crystal blue orbs.

"Well, Anna is wrong. Your daddy didn't know about you because mommy wasn't able to tell him. But I told him now," she breathed deeply, exhaling slowly.

"I have a dada? He like me?"

"I don't just like you Sophes," Toby admitted, pulling her from her mother's lap, "I love you."

"Dada you?" Sophie looked to her mother who simply shed a tear and gave a reassuring nod.

"Yes sweetie; I'm your dad," Toby's eyes puffed as he cried a bit more.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Stay." And with that one word, Toby's heart was filled with relief and happiness. There would never be a day when Toby would go against what he had just heard for that word was a miracle and a thing of true beauty.

"Forever," he promised.

"And always," Spencer added.

"'Til dead does us parts!" Sophie concluded, earning giggles from her parents.

"We're not getting married Sophie," Spencer tickled her daughter.

"Nope. We getting holy matressmony!"


	17. Forever

_**Forever**_

"Where are you taking me?" Spencer asked, a blindfold covering her eyes.

"You'll see."

"It feels like we've been driving around forever," Spencer whined good-naturedly. Emily laughed at her friend's childish behavior before making the final right turn.

"You know, people would never believe me if I told them that Spencer Hastings is a whiner," she chuckled. "I told you. I am sworn to secrecy by a little three year old. Double pinky swear."

"Oh, that serious, huh?" Spencer replied, adjusting her polka dotted princess sleep mask Sophie had forced onto her head nearly an hour ago.

"Okay, we're here."

"Finally," Spencer exclaimed.

"And you wonder how Sophie has become a drama queen," Emily said as she unbuckled both of their seatbelts. "Wait here, I'll help you out." Spencer waited patiently for five minutes before she began to worry. _Where the hell is Emily?_ Finally, the passenger side door was opened and a gentle hand reached in to help her step down.

"Toby?" Spencer asked, remembering the soft touch that belonged to her one and only true love. Instead of answering her question, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss, causing Spencer to melt into his embrace. With the spearmint still lingering on their lips, Toby tilted Spencer's chin up as he removed her makeshift blindfold. The moment her view was clear of all obstructions, Spencer took her time gazing into Toby's blue orbs, relishing the feeling of just being in his arms.

"Aren't you going to turn around?" Toby asked, although he was just as content in their current position. Spencer took a breath as she decided to finally take a peek at her surroundings. Turning in Toby's strong embrace, Spencer found their location absolutely breathtaking. It was not beautiful by any means, yet it symbolized so very much.

"How did you know?" Spencer gasped, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"A little bird told me," Toby breathed. Knowing that Emily was the only one who she had told, Spencer shed a little tear. "What's wrong?" Toby spoke worriedly.

"Nothing. I'm just- this is perfect." Smiling, Toby led Spencer over to the small bistro table he had assembled, complete with a pale blue linen tablecloth and a tall, white, lit candle. He pulled out her high backed wicker chair before taking his own seat across from her, grabbing her hand.

"How did you do all of this?" Spencer asked as she observed the five course meal laid out before her, the lights decorating the chairs and brick walls, and the music playing softly in the background.

"I had help from Em and of course little bug too…"

"Speaking of which, where did she go?"

"To pick up Sophie from your parent's house for a sleepover. She took my car," Toby clarified as Spencer nodded quietly. "I never knew that you saw me."

"Of course I did. I mean, one day I was running and saw a few little kids cross the street because they were so afraid of you. I..I followed you," Spencer admitted sheepishly. Toby reached out to grab her hand, pulling it on top of the clothed table. Staring into each other's eyes, they were able to communicate without any words being necessary. They both knew that that was the day Spencer had learned that there was more to Toby Cavanaugh. It was the day their love began.

* * *

The two finished their main course of filet mignon and mashed potatoes, still both holding hands. "I never knew what a great cook you were!" Spencer hummed as Toby's cheeks reddened.

"My mother used to be a chef," Toby reminisced. "She always said that cooking is an art; an art that brings people together in more ways than one." Spencer looked up in curiosity, urging him to continue. "People can cook together, eat together, laugh together. She said that one day I would have a family and I would cook for them every morning or every night, spending every moment I could with them. One day, I want to have that- **be** that," he confessed.

"You already are," Spencer cried tears of joy. Toby reached out hand and with the pad of his thumb, wiped the tears from her sodden face, lingering on her cheeks. She did the same, cupping his face with her hands, brushing away his tears ever so gently. Standing up, the lovebirds wound themselves into a tight embrace, Spencer on her tiptoes in order to nuzzle into the crest of his neck. Toby kissed her head before leading her back to his chair in order for her to sit comfortably in his lap. Once seated, Spencer leaned back, wrapping her arms around him.

"I've missed you so much," Toby whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

"I've missed you too," Spencer replied solemnly. "I've tried for so long to forget about you, but I never could."

"We're just meant to be," Toby declared while sensually running his fingers through her chocolate tresses.

"We were just always at the wrong place, at the wrong time," Spencer added wistfully.

"But we made it- we **are **going to make it, Spencer. Because it's you and me, and me and you."

"Yeah, our stubbornness definitely comes in handy," she laughed.

"I was talking about resilience, but yeah, we are as stubborn as they come," Toby chuckled. And they sat there, for what seemed to Spencer as hours yet also only minutes, drifting in and out of peaceful slumber. "What are you thinking?" she wondered idly, snuggling into Toby further.

"That I am so lucky to have you in my life. I don't know if I ever told you that. I know that I always told you that I loved you- but what I never said was that I was beyond lucky to have you…at least, not to your face. To others always, but now I can finally say those words to you," Toby cooed.

"Thank you. I feel blessed to have you too," Spencer answered, pecking his lips once more. "We should get back," Spencer spoke softly, not wanting this moment to end.

"What's the rush? We have all of our lives for that."

"Forever?"

"Forever."


	18. If The Feather Fits

_**If The Feather Fits**_

"So?" Emily asked impatiently.

"What?" Spencer played clueless as she reached out to kiss Sophie goodnight, not being able to bear being without her daughter for more than twelve hours.

"Stop playing a ditz and tell me how your surprise with Toby went!" Emily carefully pulled the covers over Sophie's sleeping form before quickly exiting the guest bedroom.

"Oh yeah, about that. You told," Spencer stated, mock hurt in her turn.

"Yeah, yeah, I betrayed you, blah blah blah. How was it?" she bounced up and down like a puppy begging for a treat.

"Wow, are you sure you aren't Hanna?" Spencer knew she was pushing her luck but loved the game too much to stop while she was ahead. Finally done waiting, Emily jumped onto Spencer's back as the brunette began to make her way over to her coffee mug, successfully catching Spencer off-guard. The two grown adults fell to the ground with a thud, causing Spencer to groan and Emily to let out a muffled grunt. Spencer tried to push herself back into a sitting position but Emily immediately refused and pinned her down once more.

"Don't! Even! Think! About! It!" Emily was stern but playful. "Tell me about your date," she whined.

"Okay, okay!" Spencer relented rather easily. "I had a great night," she gushed. Searching for a better word to sum up her experience which had been more than just 'great,' Spencer realized that the swimmer was still sitting determinedly on her tender back. "Uh, Emily, can you get up now?" Spencer asked breathlessly.

"Only if you promise to keep talking."

"Deal." And with that, Emily released Spencer and the two crawled over to the sofa, raising themselves slowly into a comfortable seated position. "It was the best night I've had in a long time," she admitted quietly, desperately attempting to hide the scarlet blush gracing her cheeks. "Dinner was amazing- I never knew that Toby was a whiz in the kitchen. We watched the stars, and talked, and kissed, and-"

"Alright, I do not need to know what happened after that," Emily laughed. Spencer hit her across the shoulder.

"Dirty mind much Em? Nothing else happened; I promise," Spencer chuckled. "We caught up; it felt just like old times," Spencer let a silent tear roll down her face. "Just like old times."

"Hey," Emily soothed, knowing her friend was remembering the bitter sweet.

"If only I had given him the chance to explain," Spencer sobbed. "Everything that happened to us was my fault."

"Don't you dare go blaming yourself! Toby was trying to keep you away from him to make sure you were safe. You had tried to do the same for him. A was responsible for all the lies and near-death situations. Not the two of you. And Sophie? If anything, that was the best mistake you two ever made. Oh, and it takes two to make a baby," Emily concluded, not once stopping for air, her point being very well received.

"Thanks Emily," Spencer sniffled, feeling all of her pent up emotions releasing once and for all.

"No problem. You shouldn't be too hard on yourself. Think of it this way: You and Toby are together now. What happened in the past has no bearing on what will happen in the future. I have faith. I know that you two will make it. I mean, the two of you are soul mates no doubt."

"I don't know what I would do without you Em," Spencer bear hugged her lifelong friend for always being there when she was down; and right now, she was down in the dumps, ten feet under to be exact. "You always know just what to say."

"Speaking of which, Sophie told me something today and I kind of told her 'yes.' Well, more like promised."

"What did you say?" Spencer's eyebrows rose warily, fearing what would come next. "She said that next time it's her turn to be with Toby. And I quote "he's going to take me to the circus"."

Spencer laughed, quite relieved to hear that Sophie actually wanted to spend time with her father. "He's bringing her to the circus?" Spencer clarified.

"Well, I don't think he knows that yet," Emily giggled. "I think Soph just decided he would take her."

"How does she even know about the circus? I've never brought her to one what with Aria's constant nagging about the treatment of animals and all," Spencer questioned.

Emily's face was that of someone trying to formulate her next words carefully. "I might have given her the book "Curious George Goes to the Circus." She kept moving her hands in circles before Spencer grabbed them and brought them to her lap.

"Nervous, eh?" Spencer shook her head. "You are the one explaining this to Aria," she laughed, not in the least bit angry.

"So I guess you'll take Toby?"

"Only to have the excuse to see him again," Spencer smiled lightly.

"Why would you need an excuse? You're dating- you have the right to see him."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Absolutely. It's in the handbook."

"And which one might that be?"

"I don't know- a handbook-ey one?" Emily covered her face with her hands. "The things I do and say for you."

"So I'm to blame? I think you've been spending too much time with Hanna," she said. "Going to dye your hair blonde?" Spencer held her hands up and out, framing Emily's face while squinting her left eye. "You know, I don't think you'd look half bad," Spencer joked. Emily tackled Spencer in a hug, squeezing her arms a little more tightly as payback for her comment. Spencer was just about to yell "Uncle!" when Emily finally released her firm grasp.

"Says the one who cried over everything being her fault. If the feather fits."

"Geez; you are becoming Hanna."


	19. Too Many Eggs In One Basket?

_**Too Many Eggs In One Basket?**_

Spencer stood pacing back and forth, navigating all of the obstacles in her path. Toys, pans, and spills marked the floor but Spencer had no urge to clean them up. Gnawing at her fingernails, she thought intensely, very nervous about the outcome of today's events. Today's events- it seemed like a party but Spencer had no idea if it would be, seeing as this was all new to her. Yes, it was understood that this day would come, but Spencer was convinced that nothing would prepare her for this day, given the circumstances. After only ten short minutes Spencer was sure that she would have a panic attack if she didn't pick up the phone immediately. So, as it would turn out, Spencer picked up her phone, dialed a recently added contact, and held her breath as the ringing echoed in her reddening ear. "Worried I'd steal her?" the voice laughed.

"No; I'm not used to leaving her with people if they're not the girls," Spencer whispered, still never feeling completely secure after her experience with A.

"Would you feel better if you talked to her?"

"Yes!" Spencer eagerly responded, wanting to hear her daughter's voice once more. After a few moments of silence, Spencer heard labored breathing on the other side of the line. "Are you okay?" Spencer asked worriedly.

"Mama, I having the bestest time ever!" Sophie exclaimed. "Cool!" Sophie said distractedly, forgetting to be on the telephone. "Let's go!" And the phone went dead. Yet even though it did, Spencer felt relieved, a smile gracing her face as she pictured her three-year old sprinting off to some new ride.

* * *

Racing to the Merry-Go-Round, Sophie beat Toby by a long shot. "Come on Toby! Come on!" Sophie bounced up and down in her spot. Toby quickly caught up and wrapped his arm around his little girl, tickling her stomach as he held her upside-down. Within minutes the line was moving once more and the pair found a beautifully crafted white stallion with a golden saddle, the one Sophie had regarded as a princess horsey. Toby held her securely in place, strapping her in and never once removing his hands from her back as the music began and the ride made its way up, down, and around. All the while, Sophie talked animatedly about her new favorite show "Princess Sophia" on Disney Junior and how she was learning how to be a princess every day.

"Sophes, do you want so ice cream?" Toby asked as they exited the classic ride. Nodding her head rapidly, Toby pulled out a twenty and paid the man for two triple chocolate cones with rainbow sprinkles, remembering that it was Spencer's favorite and most likely Sophie's as well.

"Is this a special occatan?" Sophie asked, stumbling over her words, as the man handed Toby his change. "Mommy only lets me gets this on special occatans. She says it's her favorite but it not very good for you. I love it. It's my favorite too. Do you like this kind? I like this kind. Look the sprinkles look like ants. No, they're eating my ice cream! This is sticky. Is yours sticky? Mine is sticky. Can we go over there? It's sunny over there. Are you eating your ice cream Toby? Let's eat over there daddy." And suddenly the world was frozen, Sophie's rambling pushed aside.

"What did you call me sweetheart?" Toby pressed, not believing his ears.

"I called you daddy? Am I allowed?" Sophie looked down, slightly embarrassed and for once in her life at a loss for words.

Noticing her change in attitude, Toby bent down in order to maintain eye contact with the little girl. He tipped her chin up and spoke softly. "I love the sound of that…daddy. I like it. How about you, Princess Sophia?"

"Me too," she breathed happily. Toby took this moment to kiss her forehead and draw his daughter into a tight hug. And for Toby, the day could never be more perfect.

* * *

Fifteen minutes away, Spencer was sitting with Aria at the Apple Rose Grille, twiddling her thumbs as she tried to rationalize the thousands of thoughts going through her head. "Earth to Spencer," Aria said as she snapped her fingers in front of Spencer's taut face. Shaking her head quickly, Spencer attempted, and failed, to cover up her lack of attention. "Something's bothering you," Aria deduced, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

Running her delicate hand over her mouth, Spencer spoke quietly. "No, I'll tell you." Aria's eyes told her to get on with it, but for the first few minutes all she could do was focus on her breathing. "I'm worried…about Sophie…and Toby."

"Toby and Sophie are perfectly safe and having a blast. What's to worry about?"

"No- not just today. I'm worried about what will happen in the future," Spencer explained. "Am I screwing everything up?"

"What are you taking about?"

"Letting Toby back in; letting Sophie know him as her father."

"Absolutely not," Aria grabbed Spencer's shaking hands. "You love Toby and he loves you. We've told you from the start that you are soul mates. Don't throw away what you have with him because you are afraid. If anything, that is the biggest mistake you could ever make."

"But-"

"But nothing. Not only does Sophie deserve to know her dad, but you deserve to be happy. I see the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him. Don't give up on love, please."

"Yeah well every time I give love a chance, I become the poster child for bad judgment," Spencer sighed. "Every time I think I know something, the rug gets pulled out from under me and I end up on my ass."

"_Hi, I noticed this was on the ground as I was walking up." Spencer spoke nervously, as she handed the mysterious boy his mail. He began to close the door as Spencer said "Wait, um, I'm here to tutor you. Someone from the school called to tell you; didn't they?" she adjusted her bag anxiously, waiting for his reply. His initial reply stung, slamming the door in her face, yet soon after the door was swung open, the lock no longer creating a barricade._

"_Why you?" he asked, clearly suspicious._

_Understanding that they did not have an exactly cordial relationship, Spencer elaborated. "Because I'm in AP French…and I volunteered. Look I have all of your assignments and I worked out a schedule for the rest of the semester. If we meet for three times a week-"a door slammed, effectively gaining both of the teenager's attention. The boy stepped outside in a flash, closing the door behind him, suddenly very on edge._

"_You can't come in; Jenna's home."_

"_Okay, well is there somewhere else we can go?" Spencer almost whispered._

"_I-I can't go anywhere else," he motioned to his ankle and Spencer internally winced at the thought of being in his shoes._

"_Well will Jenna mind if we sit out here on the porch?" Toby shrugged, telling Spencer to go ahead. Once they were seated, Spencer pulled out a book and handed it to her 'student.' "I brought you something._

"_L'Attrape-Coeurs__?" He read as he gave her a questioning look. "__The Heart Catcher__?"_

"_It's __Catcher in the Rye__. I guess there's no literal translation but it helps to read a book that you already know in English."_

"_How do you know I've read it?"_

"_I saw you once…at the Apple Rose Grille; you were reading it."_

"_What are you doing here?" he was still unconvinced._

"_Mr. Crinchi wants you to review the conditional tense and the workbook-"_

"_What do you want?" Toby cut off her rant and forced her to look up from the gray bag she was digging through._

"_What makes you think I want something?"_

"_Because you never do anything without a reason."  
_

"_Did Emily tell you that?"_

"_Nobody had to tell me that." Spencer glances back at the sheer white curtain dancing with the gentle breeze, trying to muster up all of her courage._

"_I think maybe you're being framed."_

"_What changed your mind?"_

"_I think somebody might be trying to do the same thing to me," she confessed. "Maybe the same person."_

"_How's that feel" his gaze was sharp but behind his stare she could see the hurt he truly felt._

"_Scary."_

"_Why would somebody go after you? What makes you so important?"_

_After a few moments a quiet "I don't know," was heard escaping her lips._

"_Maybe you know something you're not supposed to know."_

"_Well every time I think I know something I get the rug pulled out from under me and I end up on my ass."_

"_C'est dommage."_

"_C'est la guerre."_

"Maybe that day should have never happened. Maybe I shouldn't have gone to see him- to tutor him- to apologize. Maybe I'm laying all my eggs in one basket." And before Aria could stop her, Spencer was out the door and headed for the amusement park, not a coherent thought in her mind except that she had to say good-bye to Toby before it was too late.

_**Sorry for the late update! Thanks for all of your amazing reviews/alerts/favorites.**_


	20. And Then There Were Two

_**And Then There Were Two**_

Spencer took off, glad that running had always been a strong suit of hers, as she slammed the car door closed and made her way into the amusement park. Grumpily paying the man at the gate that would grant her entrance past the point of no return, Spencer suddenly felt too overwhelmed to move, until the balding man behind her roughly pushed her through the gate. The man however rude, did successfully jar her thoughts and Spencer was once again running, but not in the direction of the rides; she was instead bee lining to the ladies room, the only place she thought could clear her head. Quickly securing herself a stall, Spencer disregarded her feelings towards cleanliness and dropped to the dull pink, tiled floor in a small heap. She panted heavily and ignored the knocking on the door from the other women, hugging herself as if to ward off the world, or maybe just to ward off the sun.

Yet that was not enough to keep the pain from slipping in and before long Spencer felt the all too familiar feeling she had ever since Toby had come back, once more. _Why is he doing this to me? Can't he see what is happening? _The thoughts were spinning around in her cluttered mind and Spencer soon lost the will to fight the overpowering of her brain. Slowly, but methodically, Spencer ran her unkempt finger nails up and down her arms, applying more and more pressure as the pain inside her body intensified. She had to match the pain on the outside to that on the inside; she had to ground herself in the only way that she knew how…

* * *

"What now?" Toby asked, finally standing up, as he tossed both of their finished ice cream cups in the trash. In response, Sophie rubbed her hands over her eyes tiredly before raising her arms up in a silent plea to be held. "Do you want to go home sweetie?" Toby did not want the day to end but he had a feeling that their time together, for the day at least, was drawing to a close.

"Mmhmm," Sophie nodded against his chest, already beginning to fall asleep. And for that Toby smiled; having his daughter curled up in his arms, breathing peacefully, and holding on tight, was more than he could have ever asked for.

* * *

At this point, Spencer was working on her legs, blood flowing freely from her arms, red dousing the floor in drops, smudges, and smears. Her tears were both fresh and dried, both of hurt and relief. Spencer's hair was matted to her forehead and hanging limply at her neck having undergone the pulling and tugging Spencer had inflicted only moments prior. Her lips were cracked from biting down when she refused to scream out in agony, and her ears were a bright shade of pink from the heat her body was trying to desperately keep near.

"I can't go in alone. Mama always come wip me." At the sound of the familiar voice, Spencer stopped in her tracks. This could not be happening right here, right now. Surely Toby would've brought Sophie to the men's room with him if she needed to go to the bathroom; she was just a child after all. Hearing no response Spencer's crying intensified, for now she was thinking of not only the pain inside, but the pain her daughter would be in as well once Toby left.

* * *

And before he knew it he was running. He knew that cry, he knew that raspy voice letting out muffled tears, he knew the shoes peeking out from under the gray stall door. Carefully setting Sophie down in the next stall, Toby told her that he would be right back and to stay right there. "Spencer, open up. I know you're in there," Toby spoke worriedly, only remaining somewhat calm as to not frighten Sophie.

"Eww! Sticky-icky!" Sophie exclaimed, running over to Toby with red fingertips. _No, no, no, please no._ Reacting immediately, Toby reached under the door and fidgeted with the lock, carefully sliding it open. Spencer heard the noise and buried her head even deeper into her lap as she drew her legs up into her chest. She wanted nothing more than to disappear, but knowing that as luck would have it she wouldn't, she simply tried to hide within herself.

Within seconds, Toby had the door opened and his heart broke when he saw what was before him. He saw his love and the mother of his child pushed as far away from the door as possible, wedged between the toilet and the left side of the stall, no longer shaking and sobbing. She looked like a young child, barely more than three, folded up into herself. "Spencer, no, no, no. You can't do this." Toby cried. "I need you!" He rushed to her side and tried to force her to look up into his eyes but the damage had already been done. There, sitting before him, was the lifeless body of Spencer Jill Hastings.

_**Don't kill me! This is the last chapter of this story and I just want to say that I am so thankful for all of your support. Don't forget to look for the upcoming sequel; the title is: Never Too Late.**_


End file.
